DRAKKEN AND SHEGO: THEIR FUTURE
by dancefan93
Summary: The story is EXACTLY what the title says
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKKEN AND SHEGO: THEIR FUTURE**

**CHAPTER 1**

** T****his takes place right after the graduation episode; Shego and Drakken are sitting on the couch. Shego was sitting on the middle cushion and Drakken on the cushion to her left. Next, thing she knew she fell to her left and her head landed on Drakken. Even more to her surprise, he didn't push her away he just lifted his arm and put it around her and used his hand to stroke her long, wavy, raven hair. She closed her eyes silently knowing she was safe in his arms. She was drifting asleep when something made her eyes shoot open; Drakken bent over and kissed her forehead. Her first instinct was to shoot up and look him in the eyes, but her instinct was delayed by Drakken putting his head on her head. **

**After a while, she was really tired and was almost asleep when Drakken "thinking" that she was asleep took her in his arms and brought her into HIS ROOM! He gently placed her on the bed and got in and the other side. She turned to look at him, she wanted to ask what he thought he was doing but she didn't get the chance. As she was about to ask, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She was caught off guard, but she didn't mind she found herself kissing him back. He shifted his weight so he would "fall" on top of her; he put his hands around her back and held her close. She recovered from the shock and pushed him off of her and he fell onto the floor. Drakken was expecting to be burnt to a crisp, when she didn't do anything he got to his knees and leaned over the bed. He knew he took a huge risk bringing her into his room.**

"**I'm sorry Shego; I shouldn't have to done that." Drakken said with a nervous voice expecting to have his nerves zapped out of him.**

"**Don't be. (Gasp) I'm the one that should be sorry. I just freaked out it was my first impulse." Shego said in an apologetic voice. Drakken just gave her a sweet smile and kissed her hand. She looked over at him with her big emerald eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She sat on the bed for while thinking, after two minutes Drakken asked her what she was thinking about.**

"**I'm trying to decide if I should stay here or go into my own room." She said with a serious look on her face. He just giggled a little said that if she was too tired, she didn't have to leave. She giggled with him. She stayed in his room for the rest of the night. She fell asleep very easily. Drakken however had a hard time sleeping, who could sleep when there was so much to think about? He looked over at Shego and just admired her beauty. He ran his hand over her hair and was very tempted to kiss her on the head, but didn't. He lay back on his pillow and thought to himself, **_**'Wow, I guess this is what love feels like' **_**with that he fell asleep. He dreamt a wonderful dream, he dreamt about his and Shego's wedding. The dream also scared him a bit or that's how it seemed to Shelia when she was woken up by his screams. **

"**Drakken, Drakken it's okay. (Giggle) it was only a dream," she said giving him a slight squeeze after waking him up. He felt his heart skip a beat as Shego held him tight as she did. She realized what she was doing and immediately tried to let go of him. He grabbed her hands when he felt her letting go. "Um, Drakken It's going to be pretty hard to go back to sleep if you don't let go of my hands." He pretended not to even hear her. He took a tight hold of her arms and pulled them around his waist as he took a hold of her back and pulled her towards him. Still holding her back, he lay down and because there was no way of her getting away, she fell with him. She had her head on his chest and she could hear him breathing as if he fell asleep instantly. "Drakken?" she whispered. He didn't answer she could just hear his breathing. She thought that it was safe to try and get off of him. His arm still held her close and tight. She decided that she should just go to sleep rather than use all her energy to pull away. When morning came, Drakken woke up before Shego and realized that his grip on her was still tight. He loosened his grip and carefully and slowly got up and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. He went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. The smell of fresh bacon, pancakes, French toast, and eggs woke Shego up and she went into the kitchen after putting on her robe. She came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. **

"**Let me think, I know that there is only one other person in the apartment besides me but I can't remember her name." he said jokingly. Shego removed her hands from his eyes and slapped him upside the head. He turned around and said that he was only joking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said that they had to talk.**

"**Okay there is no easy way for me to say this. I need to know if this feeling is mutual. I really care about you. I think that I might even… (gulp) love you." She waited for his answer as she took her arms away from his neck. He looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. He moved close to her and kissed her gently on the lips. **

"**Does that answer your question?" he asked in a whisper as he slightly moved pulled his lips away from her's. She looked at him with desire and nodded with a big smile. They sat down to breakfast and talked about what future they had together. They agreed that they should give a relationship a chance. Drakken used every fiber of his being to be romantic, which he found was surprisingly easy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**T****wo years after they agreed to give a relationship a chance, Drakken had to run an errand. He went downtown to a jewelry store. People recognized him but didn't make anything of it. He went inside and looked around. A salesman came up to him and asked if he could help. You could hear in his voice that he was nervous about going up to a villain and offering assistance.**

"**Actually, yes I'm taking a very big risk tonight with my girlfriend and I need to find the perfect engagement ring. Money is no option and no I'm not planning to do what you're thinking of. I have a lot of money saved up for this very occasion." The salesman showed Drakken around and then brought him over to the rings center. He asked if he knew what size Shego's finger was. He pulled a ring that she usually wears out of his pocket. The salesman knew exactly what he needed. He brought out an engagement ring with a golden ring base a two caret diamond. He looked at the ring and immediately decided that it was perfect. The price came to three thousand dollars. Drakken pulled out a check book and wrote out a check for the ring. He bought it and immediately tried to get home as fast as he could. He still had a lot to do.**

**At about six in the evening, Shego came through the door and almost stumbled over the coffee table because it was almost completely dark. The only light were the candles that were lit around the house. Drakken stepped out of the dark and took her hand. He pulled her close to him and told her to turn around. She did as she was told and Drakken put a blindfold on her and said that she would understand in a minute. He took a hold of her hand and she gripped his hand tight so she wouldn't fall. He realized this and told her that he wasn't going to lead her into any danger. She loosened her grip just a bit. She felt tense but just a little after Drakken uttered those calming words. When they stopped, Drakken went behind her, untied the blindfold and went over to the table. When she opened her eyes, she saw a lovely sight; a table with a brand new tablecloth, champagne with two glasses, and the most perfect dinner she had ever seen. She walked over to Drakken who kissed her when she was close enough.**

"**Did I forget something," Shego asked with a concerned face. Drakken giggled and replied no. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down worried. She looked at him as he served the food. He gave a plate to her and sat down with his own plate. The both began to eat but so short while afterwards, Shego couldn't take it anymore she stood up and said, "Okay I have no idea what's going on but it is really freaking me out. So if you need to do something, please do it now before I lose my mind!" Drakken decided that now was the perfect time. He went over to Shego took one of her hands (she was still standing by the way) he knelt down on one knee.**

"**Shego, we both know that I'm not the bright light bulb in the box but I do know what I want and when I want them. One of those wants just so happens to be… you, what I'm basically trying to say is that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He let go of her hands, reached into his pocket, pulled out the box with the ring, opened it and asked, "Shego Go will you marry me?" Shelia stood there just stunned and lost her balance and dropped into her chair. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight. She managed to give him an answer through her nausea. **

"**YES! OF COURSE, I WILL!" Drakken was so happy he jumped up and picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her repeatedly before finally putting her down long enough to put the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and slapped him on the shoulder.**

"**OW and that was for what exactly," Drakken asked.**

"**You spent way too much for th" Shego started to say but was interrupted by Drakken covering her mouth. **

"**It doesn't matter. I could have spent three times the price for that ring and it wouldn't matter. I just want you to have the perfect engagement ring." He stated uncovering her mouth. Shego leaned over and gave him a kiss. He kissed her right back. They decided to get married by the end of the year. That gave them just over seven months to plan and get ready. They spent most of their time planning the wedding they decided to get married in the summer. They decided on July 14****th****. They called everyone that they wanted to be there. That included Mama Lipsky, Shego's brothers, and a few of their villain friends. Everything was set but then they got a very unexpected call one day in May.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"**H****ello," Drakken said when he picked up the phone.**

"**I'm looking for Shego Go that she goes by now," a man's voice said.**

"**Well, I can give you information on her as soon as know who you are, sir," Drakken said very protective like.**

"**(Sigh) my name is Bill Go, I'm… her father," Bill said. Drakken stood dump struck all this time and he thought that Shego's father was dead. **

"**Hold on one moment sir and I will get her for you," Drakken said as put the phone down on the counter. "SHEGO. OH SHEGO." Drakken called from the hallway.**

"**Settle, settle okay what do you need I was working on the seating chart." She said as she entered the room.**

"**First of all I thought we agreed on no more of the "side-kick humor" and secondly there's a man on the phone for you. He says that he is your father." Shego almost dropped the crystal bowl she was holding. She gave it to Drakken and asked to be alone when she talked to him. Seeing that tears were already starting to fill her eyes, Drakken said that he couldn't let her be alone and this upset. She let him stay but she wasn't happy about it.**

"**Hi dad," Shego said after finally picking up the phone.**

"**Hi sweetheart, how are you? I'm not going yell or scream. I need to know one thing. Why didn't you ever tell me that you left your brothers to pursue a life of villainy? Do you have any idea how it feels to hear my daughter's name on the TV and find out that she has been arrested for this and that?" Bill said trying his hardest not to yell. **

"**I don't care dad. I left because I felt like I had to. I wasn't happy with the way Henry or Hego choose for us to live the family's life. I needed to live a life where you don't know what's going to happen next. I had to live a new kind of life. One where you didn't need to plan a time to fight, where I could do whatever I wanted, where… where… where I could fall in love if I wanted to." With that last sentence, Shego looked at Drakken.**

"**I understand how you feel Shelia. I felt the same way when I met your mother. I know that you're not a little kid anymore and you don't need your father's two cents but just be careful. I love you I have to go for now, bye." With the mention of Shego's mother, Shego let tears fall freely from her eyes. She hung up the phone and leaned over the counter and put hand over her eyes to try and stop the tears. Drakken hugged her from behind and held her tight. She held his arms in her's and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. **

"**Whatever your father said must have been bad. I've never seen you like since the modulator incident." Drakken said rubbing her back. "What did he say?"**

"**He mentioned my mom and every time I hear any mention of her, it strikes a nerve." Shego said still hugging him. Drakken looked at her and didn't know what to say. He just held her close and let her cry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**T****hat afternoon, Drakken was very tempted to ask about Shego's mother but after seeing how upset she got after her father mentioned her, he bit his tongue. Shego could see that there was something on Drakken's mind so she asked if anything was wrong. He of course, said no and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Shego came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.**

"**Come on, you can tell me," she said. Drakken closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and shacks his head.**

"**You're right I can tell you, but I rather enjoy living. If I ask you what I want to, I know for a fact you can and will kill me." Shego laughed and just badgered him to tell her. "Fine, I'll ask, but you have to swear not to bring out your plasma at all." Shego promised, but she couldn't swear until she knew what it was he took her over to the couch. They both sat down and he took one of her hands. **

"**Wait, you're not calling off the engagement are you?"**

"**WHAT? OF COURSE NOT." After he said that, he thought about it. "I'm not but after I ask you this, you might want to." Now Shego was scared but she stayed on the couch and heard what he had to say. "Okay here it is, all this time I have just been wondering… whatever happened to your mom?" Drakken waited patiently for her to answer. She looked at him trying to hold to hold back tears. "If it's too painful for you to tell me, you don't have to." Shego wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes looked at him and said that she had to tell him. She took a deep breath and began to tell him the whole story. **

"**Well you already know how I got my powers and you know that me and my brothers decided to become Team Go, through the years though things got worse and worse for me and my family. My mom's job got really stressful so being my mother she thought of the "easiest" way to coup with her problem. She started to drink; she would go out almost every night. My father would have to feed us dinner, wash us up before bed, and put us to bed. We all were still very young, Hego was only eight, Mego was seven, I was six and the twins were five. My father couldn't take it anymore and left. My mom was heart-broken but there was nothing she could do once she got home. My father had called my grandmother to come and take care of us. My mother didn't change her ways even though my dad was gone. When I was 13 we all got a call that my mom was in a car accident and was taken to the hospital. We all went there to see her. After she was released from the hospital she still didn't stop. Two years later, she died. We were all heart-broken but I don't think that I ever really forgave her. After that I had to get out of there, so I left. I got a job and had my own apartment. It wasn't until I was eighteen that I saw your ad in the paper. So I came here and well you know what happened after that, now you know everything." Shego sat on the couch and let the tears freely fall. Drakken moved closer to her held her in his arms. He told that everything was going to be fine. He wasn't going to let anything like that happen to her ever again. He kissed her and she kissed him back. One thing lead to another I think you can fill in the blanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**S****hego was at the apartment alone one day a few weeks after that wonderful night because Drakken had to go out and do a few things. She got a phone call. It was the hospital this was the call she was dreading for the past few weeks. **

"**H-Hello"**

"**Yes, Miss Go. I have good news for you. Congratulations, you're pregnant."**

"**OMG, oh thank you, thank you very much." Shego hung up the phone and plopped herself on the couch. She actually wasn't that excited the only thing going through her mind was **_**'How am I going to tell Drakken'.**_** She went into kitchen to get something to eat. "How in the world am I supposed to do this? I don't think he wants to be a father right now." She said out loud, that was a big mistake because as she pondering these thoughts Drakken came through the door.**

"**Who's doesn't want to be a father right now?" Drakken asked coming into the kitchen. **

"**Um no one, I was just thinking about the book I was reading. The girl is pregnant with her first child but she doesn't think that her husband rather fiancé is ready to be a father." She said with a shaky voice.**

"**But I heard you say 'How am I supposed to do this'." Drakken said with a sense of suspiciousness in his voice. Shego let a huge sigh and decided that now was the best time to tell him so she wouldn't have to walk on eggshells around him. **

"**Okay, you're right you did hear me say that. There's a very good reason for that. The fiancé is you and the girl is me. Drakken, I'm pregnant." She said and waited for his answer. He just sort of stood there for a minute then turned around and rubbed his forehead. "Drakken, please say something. Yell at me, scream, curse, call off the engagement, I don't care just say something." Drakken without even turning around asked her,**

"**What do you want me to say? Do you have idea how I feel? Here I am a retired villain and my fiancé is pregnant do you have any idea what is going to happen now?" he asked grabbed her by both shoulders and shaking her. "The press is going to eat us alive. How could this happen? I can't be here right now, I'll be back later." He said as he released her and walked out. She stood there with tears pouring down her face. She fell to her knees and put her face in her hands. To make things worse, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came crashing in. Shego was behind the island in the kitchen so they didn't see her. **

"**Um Wade, I think you're losing your touch. Nothing's here that looks like it was stolen as a matter of fact, no one's here." Kim said pulling out her Kimmunicator. Rufus was walking around when he saw one of Shego's boots sticking out from behind the island. He pulled on Ron's sleeve and pointed to the boot. He tapped Kim on the shoulder and pointed in the same direction Rufus had showed him. "Okay Shego, really, now you're hiding from us. What happened to the Shego that would seek us out to fight?" Shego tried her best to pull herself together so it would be obvious that she had just been crying. She came out from behind the island and snapped at her,**

"**Look princess, I'm just not in the mood or condition to deal with you today. Please just leave we haven't done anything bad." Kim just looked at her and saw in her eyes that something was wrong.**

"**Shego I may not be as smart as you, but I do know that you never turn down a fight. Now what's wrong?"**

"**Why you care all of sudden, princess?"**

"**Because I'm your little sister (another story called (Sisters Re-found), it's my job. Now you are you going to tell me or do I need to beat the answer of you and you know I can, or are you going to tell me by yourself?"**

"**I hated when you used logic on me before, and I still do. But if you must know then I tell you." Shego went over and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to be having Drakken's baby." Kim didn't even think and before she knew it she had her arms around Shego hugging her and saying congratulations. "If only Drakken had to same thought as you. When I told him, first he was silent, then he started shaking me I thought he was going to hit me. He said that he couldn't be here and left." She said and closed her eyes and put her head down. Ron decided that he should use his humor to cheer her up. He "accidentally" fell over a chair and lost his pants. Shego heard the noise and looked up. To Ron's surprise, that actually worked. Shelia started laughing and couldn't stop. **

"**Okay Shego we all know that it's funny to watch me hurt myself, you can stop now." Ron said a little angry.**

"**Okay sorry Stoppable. I know you did that on purpose thanks." She said as she got up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. Kim went over and patted him on the shoulder after Shego let go. "Look not I don't love all this, but I'm really not in the mood for company. If you guys wouldn't mind, can we catch up some other time?" Kim and Ron got the hint and left without another word. Once alone again, Shego decided to use this time to get her thoughts together. She ran through everything in her head and decided that she go and look in the boxes in the attic to see if she could find the boxes with her baby clothes. She went up into the attic and found the boxes. Looking at the clothes brought back so many memories, most of them were good. She was so caught up in the memories that she didn't hear the door in the living room close. Drakken had come back from his long walk. She was climbing up a tall stack of boxes to get a box labeled "Baby toys" when Drakken was coming up to the second floor and called her name. She was so surprised that she fell off the boxes and let out a scream. **

"**Shego!" Drakken called as he ran up the attic steps. He found her on the floor trying to get up. "Shego are you okay?" **

"**I think so," she said struggling to get up. "I don't feel any pain so I think I'm oka-. OW! What's happening?" she held her stomach and realized what she was doing. "No, no, nooooooo! Drakken get me to the hospital please, I can't lose this baby." She didn't have to tell him twice. He took her in his arms and ran down the stairs, out the door and into the hover car. He drove so fast to the hospital. When they arrived, the doctors took her in right away. Drakken waited in the waiting room for the news.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A****s Drakken waited he had thoughts going through his head. He never realized how much he would love to be a father. He thought of everything that he would do with his child. He would take them fishing, teach them to play sports, and of course train in the arts of being a model citizen. There was no way that his child would be a villain. Then he thought about it what if it's a girl. Then he would have so much more to do. He would have to treat his little princess with best care a father can. That also comes with challenges, he would have to protect her from all those teenage boys, and after all he was 16 once he knows exactly what they think like. Of course she wouldn't be dating until she was twenty-six but he still knew what would happen. Even he had to laugh at that thought of his daughter actually not dating she was twenty-six. He got a worried a face when he thought of how many 'I hate you's he'd be getting. He thought it was a small price to pay to keep his daughter safe. As for the boy he would be tough on him. He would be on tight leash from when he is 13 to when he is 18. He doesn't want him getting any girl pregnant at a young age. He got so worried just thinking of this. He was so relieved when the doctor came in to talk to him. **

"**Your fiancé and baby are fine. She suffered a small bump on the head and the baby was scared which is what caused the pain. I assure you, they are both completely healthy and fine." The doctor said.**

"**So there's no chance of Shego having a… miscarriage?"**

"**The way things are going, you have a better a chance of getting hit by a plane then she has of losing the baby. You can go in a see her now, she's in room 5C." the doctor said and walked away. Drakken went into her room and saw that she was awake. He went up and sat on the bed with her. Shego asked how the baby was. Drakken told her exactly what the doctor had told him. She laughed at the sound of that. The nurse came in and told them that they could go home whenever they were ready. Shego got dressed and they went home. When they got home Shego decided to go to bed and get some sleep. She kissed Drakken good-night and went up to bed. Drakken called to her that he would be up a little bit. She gave him a sweet smile and went upstairs.**

"**Eh, no climbing any boxes."**

"**Oh, shut up." All he could do was laugh. He went over to couch and got an envelope from under one of the cushions. It was an envelope with a bunch of papers in it. One of them just happened to be Shego's contract from one she first started working for him. He took it out and called her down before she fell asleep. "Drakken I told that I was going to sleep. Can't this wait until the morning?"**

"**Sorry, honey. But, I think you'll want to see this." Said holding up her contract. "In my hand I have the contract that I made you live by for the past four years. Well, I don't think we need this anymore so…" he ripped it up and threw it away. Shego looked at him stunned that he would really do something like that. She looked at him then at the trash pail. She didn't understand why he would just throw away the contract. "I know what you're thinking, but since we are going to get married I decided that we don't need that anymore." Shego gave him a little sweet smile. She went over to him and gave a hug. **

"**That is probably the most romantic thing besides your proposal that you have ever said." With that he kissed her, picked her up and brought her upstairs to bed. "Hey, you have remember, we can't do anything until this baby is born." She joked.**

"**I would never do something like that. The only thing that matters to me is making sure that you and the baby remain save." **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A****t long last, the day of wedding came. Both Drakken and Shego were very excited. They had decided to have an outdoor beach wedding. They arrived at the beach at different times and didn't see each other until it came time to actually get married. To their surprise two extra guests showed up, well three if you count a pet. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus arrived as a surprise. They came with an even bigger surprise, but that be relieved at the party. Since they were outside, they didn't have dressing rooms they had tents. Kim went to see Shego and Ron and Rufus went to see Drakken. **

"**I'm so worried about this. What if something goes wrong?" Shego thought out loud. **

"**That's what Ron and I are here for." Kim said that startled Shego.**

"**Oh, princess I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?"**

"**Just got here actually, we came to make sure this wedding goes over without a problem. Wade said that someone has been following you and Drakken for about six weeks. We think it as something to do with either you guys being retired villains or dare I say the baby." Shego looked at Kim with a worried look. "Don't worry nothing is going to happen, but anything does I want to you get into a safe spot. You are not fighting and risking the baby's life." Kim said with a smile and walked out.**

"**Princess…" Shego said before Kim walked out. She went over and hugged her. "Thank you." Kim said something she thought she would never to any villains retired or not.**

"**So not the drama." She walked out and waited for Ron outside Drakken's tent. Ron had told Drakken the exact same thing. Kim and Ron took their seats as the wedding was beginning. The ceremony was going fine until Shego's worst nightmare came true. Her father appeared there and was madder than ever. He tried to pull Shego away from Drakken and tried to take her back to her brothers. That's when Kim and Ron came into the picture. As Shego was being pulled away from the alter by her father, Kim was coming up behind him fast. She did a flip and kicked him away from Shego. She stopped right next Shego and told her to go somewhere safe she would deal with her father. Shego's father got up and you could tell her was furious. He charged at Kim and she jumped away and he fell to the ground. He was going so fast that he hit his head hard and it hurt too much for him to get up. The police showed up and took him into custody. Everyone decided to just forget that ever happened and got right back to the wedding. Drakken and Shego said their vows, gave each other their ring, and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A****t the reception, Kim and Ron announced that they had a surprise for Shego and Drakken but mostly Shego. Kim turned on the microphones and turned on a song sung by M.C. Honey. Only there weren't any words on this one it was a karaoke version. All the guests realized that by someone was singing it and it sounded a lot like M.C. Honey. Everyone was looking around for where the voice was coming from, Ron took down a tent and who was standing no one but M.C. Honey! Shego screamed with excitement. Drakken held onto her just in case she fainted. She told him there was no way she was going to faint while M.C. Honey is at her wedding. When the song was over, Honey came over to Shego and took out two huge baskets, one had things for after a wedding and one had things for a newborn baby. Something extra special for Shego, Honey personally gave her an autographed CD. After that she had to leave, but not before wishing Shego and Drakken good luck with everything, Shego went over to Kim and Ron.**

"**You two, now I finally understand why I couldn't defeat you guys all these years, you two are way too sneaky. I like this sneaky present this time, thank you very much." Kim and Ron said welcome to her and then they had to leave. They wished them good luck and they would see them soon. Shego and Drakken said good-bye to them and got back to the party. They barely left each other's side. They shared their first dance together, Shego threw the bouquet, and the cut the cake. Since Shego's father was taken in the middle of the ceremony and she wasn't really planning on inviting him anyway, Shego didn't have a father-daughter dance but she insisted that Drakken have his mother-son dance. He told that he didn't want her to feel worse if he had his dance but she insisted. He danced with his mother. While they were dancing, the entire Possible and Stoppable families came in and Kim and Ron had one more big surprise for them. Kim and her dad came up to Shego and Mr. Possible said holding out his hand,**

"**Now I know that I'm not your father but I do know that every girl should have that special dance. So if it's okay with you, I would like to be your father for your father-daughter dance." Shego didn't know what to say so just took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. The song came on they began to dance. She was taken away by the way Mr. Possible could dance. When the song ended, she couldn't help herself she hugged him very tight and whispered in his ear,**

"**Thank you so much."**

"**My pleasure Shego, any time." Mr. Possible said hugging her back. She let go of him and went over to Kim and Ron. "You guys never decease to amaze me. Kim, Mrs. Possible thank you for letting me dance with him." **

"**What kind of sister would I be if I didn't a pretty terrible one?" Kim said with a smile. They exchanged laughs. Shego then went over to the Stoppables and saw that Ron wasn't lying about the baby sister.**

"**Ron, you didn't tell me how cute she is. She's adorable. I hope my baby is as cute as her." Shego said not realizing that Mr. Possible and Drakken were talking about her.**

"**Well, Lipsky it seems like you really hooked a beautiful one. We were sure were wrong about you in college. I know it's really late but I hope you can accept my apology." Drakken looked at Mr. P. then smiled.**

"**Of course I can accept it. That's one of my goals from now on forgetting old wrong doings." Drakken said offering his hand to shake Mr. Possibles. James, Mr. Possible, takes his hand and shakes it.**

"**She really is something. She's going to make one heck of a mother. Congratulations by way. I know that you guys are going to raise a great child. Just look at her with Hana." James said as they both looked at Shego playing with little Hana Stoppable. She was two so she could already walk so Shelia picked her up and brought her onto the dance floor and did a little hip shake with her. The Stoppables and Possibles laughed a little and smiled at the sight. Drakken went over and tapped on Hana's shoulder,**

"**Mind if I take a turn?" Drakken asked with a smile. Hana went behind Drakken and pushed him into Shego. She made a heart with her hands to Shego and Shego did it right back. Drakken offered his hand to a dance with his wife. At eleven at night, Drakken and Shego boarded the limo and went to their airport for their plane to their honeymoon spot. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**T****hey went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They planned to visit every island. While visiting the islands, Shego got a crazy idea.**

"**Drakken I was thinking that after the baby is born we should move to Hawaii. Think about it, it's the perfect atmosphere for a baby plus I've always wanted to live on an island." Drakken thought about it and decided that they should wait a little while after the baby is born, he promised her that they would move to Hawaii before the baby started kindergarten. She was so excited. They enjoyed the sights and the restaurants. Drakken took Shego to the fanciest restaurants in Hawaii. He loved spoiling her when they got to their hotel room, Shego almost fell asleep instantly, she loved all the special attention she was getting from Drakken but she could only take so much. They spent three months in Hawaii the last month was spent looking at houses for when they move down there.**

** By the time they got back to Middleton, Shego and Drakken only had only a month to the nursery ready considered that Shego didn't go into labor early. As October came around, they realized that the due date was nearing and the nursery still wasn't done. Drakken had promised himself that he was going to stay up all night finishing it. His plans were interrupted by the sound of a terrified scream. After processing the sound for a minute he realized that it was Shego. He ran into their room and shock Shego to wake her up. She woke up violently and looked at Drakken shocked. **

** "That must have been some terrible nightmare. Are you okay?" he asked her nervously.**

** "Um yeah, I'm fine. The nightmare was just too real. We were at the hospital and I was in labor. They took you out of the room after you fainted. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was so nice and after you came through you came to see me and the baby. That's when things went wrong, my dad came barging in and demanded that we hand over the baby. When you refused and stood in front of me and the baby, he… he shot you. He came over to me and since I had just given birth I couldn't get away and he took the baby and ran away. That's when you came in and woke me up." She cried into his shoulder. "We can't let him take him the baby we just can't." **

** "It's okay, it was just a dream. He's in jail and he will never get his hands on our baby. I will make sure of even it means dying." Drakken said to comfort her. She looked at him and told him that he under no circumstances were to die. He just laughed and released her. She lay back down and went right to sleep. Drakken went down to finish the nursery. About three hours later, he heard a voice from the doorway,**

** "Drakken I think you need to get me to the hospital. I think it's about time we bring our child into the world." Drakken jumped up and took her to the hover car. He flew it as fast as it would go and they got to the hospital in twenty minutes. In that time, Shego's water had broken and she was screaming in pain. The doctors took her in right away. Within the time it took them to get her ready for delivery, the contractions were already so bad that it was time to deliver the baby. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

** A****fter five minutes of pushing, the delivery room was filled with the cries of a newborn and the huffing and puffing of Shego. **

"**Congratulations, it's a little girl. Drakken and Shego started to cry tears of joy. The nurses washed off the little girl, wrapped her in blanket and gave her to her mother. With the warmth of her mother's body the baby girl stopped crying almost instantly. Shego looked down at the little bundle she was now holding in her arms. Drakken looked at his wife then at his newborn girl. **

"**I hope you enjoyed the trip because that is as close to below the waist you are getting to anyone until your twenty-six." Drakken said rubbing his daughter head.**

"**Oh, stop it Drakken. You know that you're not going to be able to say no to this adorable face. I dare you right now to look her in the face and tell her that… she can't sleep over her friend's house." Drakken looked his daughter in the eyes and he couldn't do it. **

"**I hate it when you're right, but I love that you gave me this little girl." Drakkem said giving her a kiss. **

"**Awww isn't that a nice sight." Drakken and Shego pulled away from each other to see Ron standing in the door way with Kim running after him.**

"**Ron… were they busy? (Sigh) I told you if they were busy to just pass by and not to bother them."**

"**Kimmie, its fine." Shego looked at Drakkem and he nodded his head. "You guys want to see your goddaughter?"**

"**You guys don't have to name us the godparents. We are very happy just being the aunt and uncle." Kim said.**

"**That's where you're wrong, Kimmie we do have to," she said gently putting the baby in Kim's arms.**

"**So now I'm just Kimmie? What happened to Princess?" **

"**Sorry Kim, but this is my only princess now. I know how heart-broken you are." Shego said sarcastically.**

"**Oh no, how will I live with myself, I'm not Shego's princess anymore." Kate said trying not to laugh. After a minute the both broke out laughing. "So what are you guys going to name her?" she asked after a five minute laugh fit. Shego and Drakken looked at each other. **

"**How about either Emma or Gracie?" Drakken asked Shego. **

"**I like both of them. How about Emma Grace?" **

"**Perfect! What about the last name, Go, Drakken or Lipsky?" Ron asked curiously.**

"**We didn't really discuss that. Which last name should be use?" Drakken asked. Shego didn't really know. She never thought she would have to have this discussion she imagined herself getting married and taking her husband's name and the children would take that name. "What if we use two names? Just hear me out; we could name her Emma Grace Lipsky Go or Emma Grace Go Drakken or any of the other two options." Their discussion was interrupted by Emma crying. Drakken went over and took his daughter from Kim. "Now what's all this about? Why is my perfect angel crying, oh I see someone needs a new diaper. Well, why don't we take care of that?" Drakken said in a little kid voice. He took her into the bathroom to change her diaper. **

"**Well, Drakken sure adjusted quickly." Ron and Kim said at the same time.**

"**Yeah, he's in for a real surprise at night, he thinks it's this easy the whole time."**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**I****n two days, Shego and Emma were cleared to go home. When they got home, there was a surprise waiting for them. It was a balloon bridge over the door. Shego and Drakken laughed through a smile at the sight. They went through the door and Kim, Ron, Rufus, Mr. and Mrs. Possible Jim, Tim, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Hana, Hego, Mego, the twins and of course Mama Lipsky jumped and screamed surprise. Shego just smiled and shook her head. She was so amazed by everything that Kim and Ron had done for her. Ever since they found out that Kim and Shego were sisters, it was like she was trying to make up for the past twenty years lost. **

"**You guys are too sweet. This is too much." Shego said to the guests.**

"**Do you really think this is it, sis? Absolutely not, there is much more." Mego said. She followed her brother outside to the backyard. She found a bunch of toys, games and of course a little pink playskool car. "What do you guys think? We didn't exactly know what to buy for a niece so we just picked out some the Shego play…"**

"**Okay it's wonderful, just stop talking Mego. I never told Drakken that I was really a girly girl." Shego whispered to her brother. **

"**I thought you guys went on a no more secrets rule. Why would you not tell him that that is like the biggest secret you could keep from him? He trusts you, you need to him."**

"**I will just not now. I'll tell him this weekend. As long as you don't tell him or- wait where's Hego? OH NO!" Shego ran inside to find Hego finishing his sentence with**

"… **That's how we knew what to get her. We followed what her mother loved as a child." Shego would have slapped her forehead if she didn't have her daughter in her arms. Mego asked if he could hold his niece Shego gently placed her first child in her brother's arms. She went over and grabbed her oldest brother by the arm and tore him away from her husband. She threw him into a bedroom and slammed the door behind them.**

"**I can't believe you. That was not your secret to tell. I was going to tell him this weekend so he wouldn't be shocked if Emma is such a girly girl. He knows I'm not like that now but he doesn't know that I was like that at a time." Shego looked so furious with her brother he could tell by how strong her plasma was. She used all her might not fire at him. She calmed down and her plasma went out. She went back to the party and asked to speak with Drakken when he was done catching up with Mr. Possible. Shego decided to catch up with Kim and Ron. Ever since her and Drakken had given up their plans on taking over the world, they hadn't seen Kim or Ron for a while; well, until they came barging into their apartment. **

**She went over to where Kim and Ron were sitting and started talking with them. Shelia found some very interesting things about them. She found that they were going to the same college, they were going to remain a couple through college years, and most importantly they were getting married (but that's the next book, let's get back on topic). Shego congratulated her little sister and promised to be there. At that moment, Drakken came over to get Shego.**

"**I think we should tell everyone the big news. We should do it now; everyone that needs to know is here. UM, where's the baby?"**

"**Relax, she's with my brother." She saw a worried look on Drakken face. "Mego I'm not that stupid I wouldn't leave our child with any other brother." She went over and took her daughter back, to her surprise she was sleeping. "Mego I'm very surprised at you, you weren't able to get me or any of the twins to sleep when we were babies. How were you able to get Emma to sleep?"**

"**I guess it's just easier for me with my niece that with my siblings. Either that or unlike my siblings, she actually likes me." Mego said with a grin. **

"**Oh come on, are you going to hold that over me for the rest of my life? One more thing, of course she likes you you're her uncle. She loves you guys." With that Shego was on her way upstairs to put Emma in her crib, when she was stopped by Mama Lipsky. "Mama Lipsky, I really should get her in her crib, she's had long day that's worn her out." **

"**I know I was coming to take her and put her in her crib so you can spend time with your guests." With that Mama Lipsky didn't wait for Shego to answer before she took Emma and headed up stairs. "Now you go enjoy yourself, dear. Don't worry she's in good hands, I did raise Drakken all by myself." All Shego do was smile and go back to the party. She looked around for Drakken and finally found him by the food table. Shego ran up and almost knocked him over. If he hadn't turned around, she would have jumped onto his back. **

"**Ah, there she is my beautiful wife." Drew said as he kissed. "Where's Emma?" **

"**Your mother has her, I was on my way to her room and she insisted that she bring her there." Shego said as she loosened her grip on his neck. **

"**I'm going to go check on her. Be right back." He said he as kissed her and walked upstairs. Shego sat there and watched her perfect husband walk up the stairs when she heard an all too familiar voice behind.**

"**Looks like you're getting your life together, from the last time I saw you in Go City." **

"**I know that voice anywhere." Shego said turning around to see her old childhood friend. "MIKE!" She screamed as ran up and hugged him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Y****ou guys are probably very confused by this point with the last sentence in the previous chapter, well let me explain. When Shego was a child you all know that she got her powers from a comet, he and brothers formed Team Go, and years later she left to work for Drakken. What you guys don't know is what happened in between that time. When Shego was about 13, she decided to tell her friends about her powers. She invited them to come to a training with her so she could so them that she wasn't lying and not get in trouble for using her powers. When all of her friends saw her powers, they were all shocked. They ran out screaming, at school none of them talked her. They all thought she was a freak. Mike was the only one that didn't leave her. As she stood there hugging her only childhood friend, all those memories came rushing back.**

"**What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Shego had so many questions to ask but she didn't ask them all because before she could he put his hand over her mouth.**

"**Does your head ever hurt from thinking so much? I see that not much has changed, you were always talking last time I saw you and you are still talking. I hope your husband has a good pair of earplugs." Mike said jokingly. Shego swatted his hand away from her mouth. She wanted to ignite her hands but she didn't in fear of losing her last childhood friend. She was about to say something when Drakken came into the room.**

"**I tell you I'm actually a little jealous of my daughter. She has all of my mother's attention."**

"**Well, you still have my attention." Shego said kissing him on the cheek. "Drakken I'd like to me my friend Mike. We have known each for like ever, he's the only one that didn't run screaming when I revealed my powers to my so called friends." Drakken put his hand out to shake Mike's, he took gladly.**

"**I have one request for you with my best friend." Mike said as he shook Drakken's hand. "That you treat her with the best respect. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Shego went over to Mike and zapped his back a little. "OW! Shego I'm just looking out for you." **

"**It's fine. Mike I would rather be abducted by Warmonga again than hurt her." Drakken said as Shego went over and hugged his arm. Mike smiled and said he was happy to hear that.**

"**Well, it's getting late I better getting going. It was really nice see you again Shego." He said as he went over and kissed her on the cheek. Shego watched her friend walk out the door. She looked over at Kim and Ron. She felt two small hands on her legs. It was Hana reaching up to her. She bent down and picked her up. Hana grabbed a handful of Shego's hair and pulled it lightly. She took her hair back and turned her attention to Kim and Ron. She looked back at Drakken and smiled at him. **

"**Do you think Emma will be as cute this cutie here?" she asked with Hana still in her arms. Just then they heard Emma crying. "Well, parenting time. I'll be right up I'm just going give her back to her brother." Shego turned to Kim and Ron. "Possible, Stoppable, lose someone?" Shego asked showing she had Hana in her arms. Kim went over to get Hana from her. **

"**Sorry about that Shego. Hana you are just as impossible as your brother."**

"**I heard that." Ron said in a whining voice.**

"**You were supposed to." Kim said in mocking voice as she came to sit back down. "You know we should probably be getting home soon. I don't want Hana going to sleep too late and I doubt your parents will disagree with me." Ron looked at her and agreed. Just then they heard Emma scream bloody murder. "I'm going to go see if they need help. It sounds like they do." She went up the stairs to find Shego and Drakken struggling to quiet Emma. "Need help guys?" They jumped when they heard her. She didn't wait for them answer she went over, took Emma from Drakken's arms and began to rock her. She instantly went to sleep. **

"**How did you do that?"**

"**I have two brothers, remember?"**

"**Right, well I guess we have to be taught how to care for her." Drakken said.**

"**Don't worry you guys are going to be just fine, but if you guys need me just call me." Kim said giving Emma back to her father. She gave a slight whine but didn't wake up. Drakken cradled his new daughter in his arms then gently placed her in her crib. He put the nightlight on and closed the door after making sure that the baby monitor was on. "Well, it's been really nice seeing you guys but Ron and I have to get Hana home before it gets too late." She hugged Drakken and Shego and once again congratulated them on their new baby, grabbed Ron and Hana and went back to Ron's house. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**O****nce back at Ron's house, Kim and Ron put Hana in her bed and went into the living room to watch TV. Kim plopped herself on the couch and rubbed her head. **

"**Something wrong, Kim?" Ron asked concerned. Kim just sat there with her eyes closed and rubbed her head. Eventually she replied with a no. Ron wasn't buying it. "C'mon Kim tell me. I know when there's something wrong with you and this is most definitely one of those times." Kim sat up and gave out a big sigh. **

"**It's not really wrong, more like surprising. It's Shego and Drakken. I never had thought that Shego and Drakken would the kind of people to settle down and start a family. This is just so weird. I just need time process this." She said with a worried face. "I mean I'm just nervous about what would happen if things didn't work out between them. I mean they are already retired villains and what if they get a divorce and they both go back to their old ways? I know if we could deal with them separately and what about their daughter? She will surely follow in her parents' footsteps we can't handle that." **

"**Kim that's not going to happen, trust me; I have seen and felt love." He said as he held Kim close. "They are not repeat not going to get a divorce. If they aren't in love, then we're enemies." Kim just laughed and realized that Ron did have a point. She relaxed and nudged herself closer to Ron and rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him and kissed him. As she lay there, Ron stroked her hair. She slightly began to fall asleep when her phone began to ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kim where are you it's almost one in the morning?"**

"**It is? I didn't even notice. Sorry mom I'm at Ron's house. We put Hana to sleep and then started watching TV."**

"**Okay. Look since it's so late, if you want to stay there you can. Only if it's okay with his parents, if you need me to come and pick you up I will."**

"**Mom it's his parents when do they ever say no to me?"**

"**Kim that's not my point, but whatever good night honey, I love you."**

"**Good night mom I love you. Tell dad the same thing. See you guys in the morning." Kim hung up the phone and got back to her position she was in.**

"**I guess you are spending the night?" Ron asked.**

"**Only if it's okay with your parents and you of course."**

"**Why wouldn't it be okay with me? You know my parents can't say no to you." Ron said with a laugh and Kate joined in. His parents came in and asked what was so funny. They replied nothing and Ron told them that Kim was spending the night. They told him that the rules still apply… he sleeps in his room and Kim sleeps on the couch or in Hana's room. "Mom, Dad we know the drill. Honestly, I have no idea what you are so worried about. We aren't doing anything like that until after the wedding. I would never do that to Kim."**

"**We know son, but sometimes the urge takes over and you have no control. I should know." His father said. With that they separated into the assigned rooms (Giggles). Ron kissed Kim goodnight and his mom gave her some clothes to wear to bed. Kime fell asleep almost instantly she was so tired with everything that happened that day, she could barely keep her eyes open. She was woken up by a set of strong hands on her gently shaking her to get her up. She opened one eye to see Ron looking at her.**

"**Ron what's up, I have to get my sleep?" Kim whispered so she wouldn't wake Ron's parents. He handed her a phone and it was on. She mouthed to him 'who is it?' He mouthed back 'Shego and Drakken.' She quickly answered it and almost fell over when they told her that Emma was gone. She quickly got up and told Ron and he raced to his room to put on his mission gear. He came out with her stuff and she quickly put it on. They hopped in the car and drove fast to Shego and Drakken's house. Drakken was waiting for them outside the house. Kim and Ron raced into the house and upstairs to Emma's room. They stared in shock at the empty crib. The only thing in there was a little pillow that had Emma's name sewn into it. Kim turned to Shego and asked what happened.**

"**I don't know. I came up here to check on her before I went off to bed after all the guests left. When I came in here she was right in the crib. I went to brush my teeth and afterwards, I realized that I didn't put a blanket over her legs. So, I came in here and she was gone." Kim asked her if she could think of anyone that would want to take her. "No I don't think so, I mean a few of the villains were angry when Drakken and I left the circle, but come on even I'm not low. I can't think of anyone that would want to take her." Kim took out her Kimmunicator and had Wade scan the entire room including the crib. Wade scanned it as directed and found some DNA in the crib that just happened to belong to Monkey Fist. "Okay now I'm pissed." Shego said as she ignited her hands. "It was personal before but now I'm pissed off." She said as she tried to race out the door only to be stopped by Ron tackling her to the ground. "Get off me Stoppable, I have to go, beat the crap out of Monkey Fist, and rescue my daughter. Who knows what he'll do to her?" **

"**Shego, I know that you want to save your daughter, but let Ron and I handle this. He's probably using her to get to you and Drakken. You guys need to stay here where you're safe until we get back." Shego looked down at the floor with eyes closed. "Shego, look me! I'm going to bring her back. He's not getting away from me this time. Let's go Ron." Kim and Ron jumped in the car and drove to the location that Wade gave them for Monkey Fist. When they got there Kim didn't even wait for Ron to get out of the car before she started running for the lair. **

"**KP, wait for me." Ron yelled as he ran after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "KP, I learned this from a very famous teen-hero. We can't just go running there, he'll be expecting us." **

"**Wrong Ron, he'll be expecting Drakken and Shego or mostly Shego, but you're right he will have a trap or something waiting at the front door. Not on the roof though." With that she shot out her grappling hook at went up to the roof. She jumped into the air duct and crawled until she heard Monkey Fist's voice.**

"**At last I can finally get back at them now they will see what happens when you turn your back on your comrades." Emma was crying like crazy. "Amy can't you get that kid to shut up." DNAmy was Monkey Fist's girlfriend. She was the only girl that didn't get scared of his hands and feet mostly because she had done it herself and was quite pleased with herself. Amy desperately tried to silence Emma seeing the Monkey was getting annoyed. Just as he was about to get really pissed, Kim and Ron came bursting through the air duct.**

"**Surrender Monkey Fist, just give us Emma and we'll leave." Ron said as he was getting ready to activate his Mystical Monkey Powers if needed. **

"**I think not. I will let you two go though and deliver a message for me, you tell Drakken and Shego that if they want to see their precious little girl alive again they will…" he did finish because he was blasted by a green plasma beam before he could. Kim and Ron looked in the direction the plasma came from. In the window, they saw Shego standing with her hands blazing in anger. She jumped down and again zapped Monkey Fist completely knocking him out. She went over to DNAmy and she said she would give the baby back if she promised not to hurt her. Shego put her hands out and DNAmy shoved the baby into her hands and ran out of the lair and toward her own home. Shego looked at her baby in her arms and cried tears of joy that her baby girl was finally where she belonged, with her loving parents.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Three years later**

**T****oday was the day that Shego and Drakken had both looked forward to and dreaded; today they were moving to Hawaii. Shego was finishing packing her things, she looked around her room and so many memories came rushing back, like when she was sick and Drakken had taken care of her, when she was totally drunk and passed out in the middle of the party and Drakken brought her up to her room, how she had tried to make love with him that very same night and how he told her that he wasn't going to advantage of her like that and let her rest. She smiled about that night, the next morning she had thanked him for that. Her memories we interrupted by a knock at the door.**

"**Come in." She said she sealed her box. She turned around to find Emma coming in holding a note. "What do you there honey?" She took the note and picked up Emma. The note read:**

'_**Put Emma in the living room and meet me in the lab. I have one more thing that I want to show you before we leave.'**_** Shego smiled on did as the note said. When she entered the lab, she found Drakken leaning over the desk trying to find something behind it. **

"**Need help?" She asked with a laugh. Drakken leaned back up after getting what he needed. He came over to Shego and gave her the package. "What's this?" She asked taking the package.**

"**Remember a few Christmases ago and we and you had that huge fight? When we argued the Christmas after you saved from the North Pole, well this is the gift that I was going to give you." Shego looked at the box as she began to open it. After peeling away the wrapping paper, a box was revealed. She looked at Drakken as she opened the box. Inside the box was a huge necklace with emeralds going around it. She gasped at the sight of it. He took it in his hands and moved behind her. He parted her hair and put the necklace on. He walked around in front of her and looked at her with the necklace on. He put a hand on her cheek and moved closer as he kissed her. **

"**Thank you. You didn't have to spend so much on it though, we didn't even admit to having feelings for each other yet." Shego said when they broke the kiss.**

"**Well, I think I should let you in on a little secret. Remember when you first came to work for me? Well, when you walked into my office I swear I think my heart actually stopped at the sight of the beautiful woman standing in my doorway. That's why I hired you so fast." She looked at him as she wrapped his arms around his neck. She happened to glance at the clock and freaked when she saw what time it was.**

"**Oh my gosh! Our flight leaves in 45minutes and we not done packing yet." With that she ran out the lab and resumed packing the boxes into the car. When everything was done, she got Emma in the car and went back inside to get Drakken. "Drakken if we don't leave now, we're going to miss our flight. C'mon." She yelled for him with an impatient voice. Finally, she had had enough and went to the lab. Before even looking inside she started to yell "Drakken let's go…" She lost her train of thought when she saw that he was in corner on the floor. She ran over to him and asked what happened. **

"**You tell me. One minute I'm packing the rest of my things, next a bomb is exploding."  
"Wait, are telling me you think I did this? How could you think of such a thing, if I wanted to kill you I would just blast you?" She helped him up and he realized that he was being foolish. Just then they heard a loud crash come from outside. "NO! EMMA!" Shego screamed as she ran outside to find one of the cars completely trashed. She started to tear up when she didn't see Emma anywhere. Just then there was a noise come from the bush and Kim came walking out holding Emma. "Oh, my little princess, are you okay?" Shego said taking Emma from Kim's arms.**

"**She's fine. I was coming to say goodbye before you guys left and I saw Emma in the car. She started saying tick tick tick I thought you guys had told about the time that the little nano-tick got stuck on my nose so I started to laugh but she stopped and pointed to the back seat where a small bomb lay and I got her out and got the rest of the stuff out and as I was putting the last of them in the garage I heard start to beep faster. I knew that I couldn't get Emma into safety in time so I covered her with myself behind that bush." Shego hugged Kim with a tight force. She returned the hug.**

"**Thank you so much, you've done so much for us. I know that I can never repay you for all that you've done." She said as she let go of Kim and began to tear up.**

"**There is one thing you can do… you can be my Maid of Honor at my wedding." Kim said as she waited for her answer. She laughed and told her to let her get settled in Hawaii before she made any promises. "Fair enough, I can't believe that I'm saying this Shego but I actually think I'm going to miss you. I mean who else am I going to fight on a daily basis?" Both of them laughed. "I know I shouldn't ask this especially in front of Emma but…"**

"**You want to have one last fight before I leave, fine with me." Shego said as she got into her fighting poise. Kim did the same and ran forward. They began to fight like they used to. "You're getting better there Kimmie. I can tell Stoppable's been giving you some advice and training." They both had a lot of fun but then I was time to go. Shego and Kim shared one last hug as Shego got into the car. Emma hugged Kim as she put her in the car. Drakken also hugged Kim as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which was weird for both of them. They looked at each other and laughed. Drakken got into the car and strapped himself in. He rolled down the window and Shego said, "I hope that you and Ron will come down and visit us."**

"**Give me one reason why we shouldn't." Kim said with a smirk. Shego and Kim laughed and said their final goodbyes as Drakken backed the car out of the driveway and drove toward the airport. In a few short hours the family would be settling in their new home in the beautiful and fabulous Hawaii.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**T****oday was Emma's first day of Kindergarten and she was very excited. She woke up at about seven in the morning. She jumped out of bed, picked clothes and dressed herself (which her mother would have to fix later); she brushed her teeth and rinsed with water. She ran into her parents' room and shook her mother until she woke up. **

"**Mommy, I'm ready for school. Let's go let's go." She said pulling her mother away from her father and out of the bed. **

"**Emma, Emma relax, remember, mommy and daddy put you in the afternoon classes. You can go back to sleep for a while longer. C'mon I'll tuck you in." Shego led her excited daughter back to her room, helped her get back into her PJs and tucked her in so she could go back to sleep. She went back into her room and got back into bed.**

"**Well someone's excited about kindergarten." Drakken said in a sleeping voice as he pulled Shego closer to him.**

"**That makes one of us." Shego said trying to get back to sleep. Drakken looked at her with a confused look. "I'm nervous for her. I remember how nervous I was when I started school. To make matters worse, we still don't know if she has my powers. What if she gets angry at school and it turns out that she does have them, I don't want her to find out that way." Drakken thought for a minute, he shared those same worries but he told her not worry about that right now and just go back to sleep. Shego shrugged it off and fell back asleep. **

**A few hours later, Shego and Drakken felt something small jump up and down on the bed. They both shot up to see Emma jumping on the bed. When she saw that her parents are awake, she stopped and told them once again that she was ready for school. Shego looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:30. She scrambled out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast while Drakken took a shower. When he got out, he found Shego sitting on the bed with her hands around her knees with a happy and worried look on her face.**

"**What's wrong Shego?" Drakken asked concerned.**

"**Promise me you won't get mad if I tell you." Shego said like she about to cry.**

"**Okay, I promise, but now I'm scared." **

"**You aren't as much as I am. (Huffs) Okay, well the thing is… the hospital just called… they have the results of both tests…"**

"**Wait I thought they only took one test for Emma."**

"**The other test was for me." Drakken let out a long breath of relief. "Anyway, Emma does have my powers. The second test that was for me told the doctors that we might want to get the nursery set up again. Drakken, I'm pregnant." Shego said as she put her head down. Drakken got up and paced back and forth. He got dressed and went out the room. She ran after him to make sure he didn't leave again. When she saw him heading for the door, she felt her heart fall into her stomach. She ran in front of him. "You can't do this every time something like this happens." She was about say something else but stopped when she saw Emma standing there with her backpack. "We will leave in five minutes, sweetie. Mommy just needs to talk to Daddy." Emma nodded and went into her room. "Why are you going to leave again? You did the same thing when you found out that I was pregnant with Emma." Drakken grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.**

"**Yeah and if you don't get out my way, this time I won't come back." He said as he pushed her out his way and she fell to the floor. She sat there in fear that was the first time Drakken had done something like that to her. She went into the bathroom and saw that he left two huge bruises where he grabbed her. She tried to hold back tears as she called Emma down to go to school. When she drove up to the school, Emma kissed her on the cheek and ran to the black top where all the other children were. Shego gave her daughter a smile of confidence as she drove away. She stopped a few blocks away and parked the car in a vacant lot. She sat there for a few minutes then broke down in tears. She cried for a good half hour before she heard her cell phone. When she looked at it, the caller id said it was Drakken. She ignored the call and threw her phone in the backseat. **

**Back at the house, Drakken had come back and tried to get a hold of Shego, but every time he called she ignored it. He was getting really mad, he started leaving angry messages. After he had enough, he used his tracker to get a lock on the cell phone's signal. He jumped his car and followed the signal to a vacant lot; there was only one car there, Shego's. He got out and angrily went over to the car and ripped the car door open. He grabbed Shego by the arm and ripped her out the car, shut the door and slammed her against the car. She winced in pain and wanted to yell that he was hurting her but she didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction so she just sucked it up and let him yell at her. **

"**Damn it I thought something had happened to you. How many times have I told you that I need know that you're okay? You have no idea how angry I am right now."  
"I think I have pretty good idea. Probably as mad as you were when your last plan failed, you know the one that involved Buneo Nacho." Something in Drakken snapped when she said that because before she knew it he slapped her across the face. He walked away angrily. Shego stood there and held her cheek that he has just slapped. She stood there too scared to move. Just as she was trying the gather her thoughts, Kim and Ron were in Hawaii on vacation and were driving up as Drakken was speeding out of the parking lot. Kim quickly saw Shego and got out of the car and ran over to her.**

"**Shego what happened? Are you okay?" Shego shrank down to the ground and started to breathe heavily.**

"**Kimmie, he… he hit me. He came over, started yelling at me, I said something to him about one of his plans the one involving Bueno Nacho and that's when he hit me. He just smacked me without even thinking."**

"**What? He can't do that." Kim said as she knelt to comfort her. As she was Ron came over and asked what happened. When Kim told him, he got really mad. If he hadn't stopped and thought about it, he would have activated his MMP (Mystical Monkey Powers). He knelt down next to Shego and went to rub her shoulders. When he took them, she hissed with pain. "What's wrong?" A thought entered her head. "Shego, is this not the first time he hit you?" instead of answering her, she reached up on undid button of the top of her battle suit and pulled it down to revel her shoulders.**

"**OMG! He did this to you?" Ron asked in shock. "Why would he do this?" All three of them sat there in silence. **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**K****im helped Shego put her battle suit back over her shoulders and buttoned it. Shego sat there still holding her cheek about to cry. Kim and Ron didn't know why Drakken would do something like this. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and climbed onto Shego and pet her hand that wasn't being used to hold her cheek. Ron took her hand and took it away from her face. It was almost as red as Kim's hair. He put his hand up to it and felt that it was burning. Pulled his hand away and patted her hand. Kim just stood there not really sure what she should do. Just then she heard a cell phone ring from the car.**

"**Let it ring, it's probably Drakken." Shego said in a whimpering voice. Kim got up anyway and answered it.**

"**Hello."**

"**Put Shego on the phone."**

"**No way not after what you did to her, I always knew that you were evil but not like this."**

"**Look Possible I don't have time to explain myself to you. You need to put Shego on the phone I need to talk to her. Now put her on before I get really mad."**

"**What are you going to do, hit me too, go ahead and see what happens. If you ever hit Shego again or lay a hand on Emma I will beat you into a pulp and won't feel bad about it." With that, she hung up and threw the phone back into the car. Looking at the time on her watch, Shego realized that she had to go and get Emma. Kim said that she would go get her and bring her here. She told Ron and Rufus to stay here with her. She got in the car and went to get Emma. When she got to the school, she went up to the black top and waited to her class to come out. When Emma saw Kim she ran into her arms yelling**

"**Auntie Kim!" Kim returned the embrace given to her by Emma. She put her down and helped her into the car. Emma started talking about everything that she learned. She had learned a lot for the first day of school. She handed Kim a picture she drew during coloring time. It was a picture of her, Shego and Drakken. She handed the picture back to Emma and she put nicely back in her backpack. She pulled up to the parking lot and got Emma out and she ran over to her mother.**

"**Mommy what's wrong?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms Shego's neck.**

"**Nothing honey, how was school?"**

"**Great, want to see the picture I drew?" As she took it out and handed it to her. Shego's eyes watered up when she saw the picture. She blinked back tears and told her that it was wonderful. She put it back in her backpack once again and sat on her mom's lap. After a while, Shego decided it was time to go back home, she would have to go back eventually. She put Emma in the car and asked Kim and Ron to come with her in case she needed back up. They of course said they would. When they back to the house, Emma went upstairs and Shego went to find Drakken. She found him in the study and confronted him. He said that he was so sorry and didn't know what came over him. Shego thought about that for a while and told him to give her a reason she should believe him. Without hesitation, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Kim and Ron stood there shocked. Shego was just as shocked as they were. Their lips parted and Shego stood there shocked and breathless. Shego looked at Kim and she just shrugged.**

"**I forgive you, but if you ever hit like that again I will take Emma and the baby and leave you." Drakken nodded that he understood and hugged Shego. They turned their attention to redecorating the nursery. Kim and Ron took that as their invitation to leave. They said goodbye and walked out the door. They drove away heading for the motel. They began to think if they would ever have to rescue Shego and Emma. They decided that they would make a few visits a month just to make sure everything's okay especially being that Shego is pregnant, nothing was going to happen to that baby. After a while of thinking they decided to just move down to Hawaii and continue living there after the wedding. They began to look for a house. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**A**** few months had passed since Drakken had his outburst on Shego and they both agreed not to talk about it they turned to more important things like getting the nursery together and finding a way to tell Emma about her powers. They decided to tell her during dinner, while they were sitting at the table, Shego looked at Drakken and he nodded. Shego looked at Emma who was trying to eat as neatly as possible.**

"**Emma sweetheart, can you look at us for a minute." Drakken said as he reached over to touch his daughter's hand. She put her fork down and looked at her parents. Shego decided the just blurt it out.**

"**Honey you know how mommy has special powers like this?" Shego said igniting one of her hands. Emma gave a single nod. "Well, you have the same powers." Emma was first a little shocked the screamed.**

"**COOL! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME. WHEN CAN I USE THEM? CAN I USE THEM NOW HOW DO I TELL THEM TO COME?" Drakken put his hand over her mouth so Shego could finish what she was saying. **

"**I will teach everything you need to know to use your powers properly. One more thing, I know this may sound a little weird coming from me and your father of all people, but you are under no I repeat no circumstances use them for evil."**

"**But mommy you used them for evil." Emma said with a confuse look on her face.**

"**I know I did. That was probably the worst mistake of my life." Drakken looked at her with an angry look on his face. "But if I didn't then I never would have met your father and you wouldn't have been born. So a few good things came out of it but I don't want you to have a record like us. Am I understood?" Emma nodded with wide eyes not wanting to anger her parents. Shego let her daughter finish eating and told that when she was eight she would begin her official training at the Go Tower but for now they would do their own secret training. "One more thing honey, you can't tell anyone or show anyone. Mommy made that mistake and that's why she doesn't see any of her school friends except Mike." Drakken huffed at the mention of Mike's name. Shego sent Emma to her room just as there was a knock at the door. "Don't be such a big baby Drakken, you see Mr. Possible all the time now. Is it so wrong that I have one childhood friend left?" She asked as she opened the door. When she did, Mike came in, picked her up and swung her around as he hugged her. She returned the embrace and held on to him tight in the fear of him dropping her by accident. He stopped and put her down as he shook Drakken's hand. **

"**When he does that it's a problem." He whispered to Shego. Shego gave a slight push to his cheek. "So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Drakken asked Mike.**

"**I was in town on business and just thought I would come and surprise my favorite friends and their daughter. Speaking of which where is she? I would have expected to be tackled to the floor by now." As he finished his sentence came a high pitched scream of joy from across the room.**

"**MIKEY!" Emma screamed as she ran into the room into Mike's arms. She hugged him so tight he had to pry her arms away from his neck. He set her down and without thinking she blurted out. "Mommy's going to have a baby. I'm going to be a big sister." Shego resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Instead she just smiled as she held her small stomach. She was way smaller then she should be for five months. The doctor said it was nothing to be nervous about, the baby was just a little smaller than they had hoped; they gave her some vitamins to take every day to help the baby grow. Mike looked at Shego and gave a slight nod to Emma showing her that he saw. Shego gestured Mike to come in and sit down. **

"**Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Mike asked as he sat down on the couch. **

"**No one knows except mine and Drakken's family. We didn't really think of telling friends yet. We know that eventually people are going find out but we just can't take that chance yet." She looked down and Mike came over and held her tight. That's when Drakken came over and began to stroke her hair. When Drakken came over, she thought that he was going to hit her again. Just then there was a knock at the door, Shego got up and answered it. To their not so surprise, it was Kim and Ron for their monthly visit. "What a surprise, Emma look who it is." Shelia said in a sarcastic voice.**

"**Shego can I talk in private?" Shego looked at Drakken. He gave her a 'you know what will happen' look. Shego looked at Kim and Ron and knew that he wasn't going to do anything while they were there. She said sure to Mike and they went into the kitchen. **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"**S****o since when does that husband of yours think he can lay a hand on you?" **

"**Mike please don't make a big deal out of this. I'm fine, Emma's fine and the baby's fine. Everyone's fine so no need to make a big deal."**

"**No need to make a big deal, Shego he slapped you and gave you two huge bruises not to mention throwing you to the ground. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" **

"**No Mike, please don't. I love him, and he's the father of my children. Please just try to grin and bear it. Please if not for Emma and the baby for me." Shego said giving him a pleading look. She looked as if she were about to cry. He gave a deep breath and took her in his arms.**

"**Okay for the sake of your children and you. I won't beat the crap out of him." Shego thanked him and they went back to the living room not before Mike took a look at her bruises they were starting to fade but when they were touched they still hurt. "I'm going to shut my mouth before I say something to him that I know I will regret." They came into the living room and without hesitation; Drakken grabbed Shego by the arm and dragged her into a bedroom.**

"**What hell was that all about? I told you I don't want you guys talking alone."**

"**What are so afraid of? I couldn't do anything with him if I wanted to, I'm pregnant remember with YOUR child."**

"**You must think I'm pretty stupid huh? You think I don't know what happens when a young man and a beautiful woman get together, I was young once."**

"**Drakken I don't know why you're freaking out about this. I told you that I wasn't going to be around you when you're like this." She tried to leave but Drakken took a strong hold on her wrist. "OW! Drakken you're hurting me." Drakken acted like he didn't hear her and pulled her over to him. **

"**What did I say would happen if you talked him in private again?"**

"**No please Drakken please." Shego said for the first time in her life, coward down by his grip. He held her to the wall and slapped her with the back of his hand. She fell to the floor and Drakken grabbed her by the throat and brought her back up to the wall. She tried to get away but she just couldn't after a minute Drakken let go and walked out the room. When he came out to the living room he was still steamed and walked out the door. Kim immediately ran toward the room followed by Ron and Mike. Kim came running in and saw Shego on the floor almost unconscious. **

"**Shego OMG! Shego can you hear me, come on, come on." Mike said trying to keep Shego awake. "Shego what happened? Where's Emma?" Shego tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting tougher. She tried to say something but she passed out before she could. "Kim do something, she's not breathing. I need to go find Emma." **

"**Go find her, Mike I'll try and get Shego to wake up. Ron, go get me some cold water to splash on her." Ron ran downstairs and got Kim a cup of water. He also saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Emma run into a bedroom. He ran after her and knocked on the door.**

"**Emma, it's Uncle Ron, can I come in." Emma didn't answer she just opened the door and hugged Ron. He returned the hug and assured her that everything would be okay.**

"**But Uncle Ron, daddy hit mommy. What if something happened to the baby? I don't want mommy to lose the baby." Emma said through sobs. Ron didn't even think about the baby until now. He let go of Emma and returned to Shego's room. **

"**Kim what's going to happen to the baby?" Kim looked up at him and her face had a look of fear in it. "Kim, are you okay?" Kim's eyes suddenly watered up with tears.**

"**Ron, I don't know. I can't get her to the hospital because my car has a flat and Drakken took the hover car. I can honestly say for the first time, I don't know what to do." Ron suddenly became full of rage at Drakken. He said to himself that the next time he sees Drakken he isn't going to hold back on his MMP. "Ron? Are you okay you look angry?"**

"**Oh, I'm way passed angry Kim, I'M PISSED! I can't believe that Drakken thinks he can do this and get away with it, I'll see you when I get out jail for murder." He said as he started to get up to walk out of the room but a hand grabbed him and held on tight. He turned around to see Shego holding his hand with a pretty good grip for just waking up after blacking out.**

"**Stoppable, please don't, he's the father of my children I don't want them to grow up without a father."**

"**Shego, you can't let him think that he get away with this. We have to do something." Mike said after a half hour of being quite. "He's going to pay for this. Whether you like it or not." Just then there was a noise coming from the living room and Emma came running into the room wrapping her arms around her mother as Drakken walked into the room. **

"**Everyone out I need to talk to my family!" He snapped as Shego held her daughter close and moving so her back was against the bed. Kim stood up and in front of Shego and Emma. Ron and Mike stood up and stood on either side of them. "I said everyone out." Drakken yelled as he clenched his hands in fists, you could tell he was getting angry. Emma started to cry softly. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." He said as he walked toward them. Shego held her daughter tighter. He walked right up to Kim and without hesitation, pushed out of the way hard and she hit her head on the wall and passed out.**

"**KIM!" Everyone but Drakken yelled. Without event thinking, Ron ran over to her. Drakken turned to Mike and knocked him out with a single punch. He turned to Shego and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the room. He brought her into the living room and tore Emma out of her grasp and shoved Shego into a closet and locked the door.**

"**NO, Drakken please, please let me out. Drakken, Drakken, let me out! You can't do this! You can't do this! Emma, Emma are you there? Emma answer me." Shego said as she banged on the door. She ceased her banging and slowed fell to the floor, crying. She put her head on the door and cried. After only two minutes but what seemed like an hour to her, the door was opened and Drakken swapped the places with the women in his life. He put Emma in the closet and took Shego. "Drakken what did you do to her? Answer me damn it!" She tried to pull herself out of his grip but he pushed her into the wall of the kitchen. She winced in pain again.**

"**Don't you tell me what to do, you got that? Look, I knew from the moment that you walked in for the job that you would be a handful but I never expected this."**

"**What the hell, are you talking about? What I have done to you, if you're talking about the sidekick humor I used to give you then yes I'm guilty of that but nothing else."**

"**You still don't get it do you?" **

"**Get what?" Shego said suddenly reality returned to her as she was woke up in cold sweat and breathing heavily she turned around when she left little shakes done by Emma. She was shaking uncontrollably she look at Emma and she said, **

"**Mommy get up get up, it's time for school. Remember it's my first day." Shego shot up and looked in the mirror she had not one bruise on her body and then she looked at the calendar and sure enough it was Emma's first day.**

"**Honey, why don't you go pick out clothes to wear and I will met you downstairs and make breakfast." Emma nodded and ran out of the room. Shego ran over to the bed and shook Drakken until he woke up. "Drakken are you mad at me for any reason?"**

"**I wasn't until you woke me up from dreaming about my beautiful sexy wife, but this better." He said as he leaned into kiss her. She pulled back before he could. **

"**Drakken I'm serious. Do you want to kill me?" Shego asked with fear in her eyes.**

"**NO OF COURSE NOT, why would you ask something like that?" Drakken asked with curiosity in his eyes. Shego dropped on her back and started to breath heavily. **

"**It was all a dream; it was all just a dream. More like nightmare." She said out loud. "Drakken I had the worse dream." Drakken took her in his arms and told her to him about it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"**W****ell, it started like this, it was Emma's first day of school and I woke up and started to make breakfast while you took a shower. While I was making breakfast I call from the hospital, saying that they got the results from the tests they did. They did a test on Emma and I test on me. Emma did in fact have my powers and I was pregnant. I came in here to tell you. You got out the shower and came over to the bed and I told you. You got up and walked out the bedroom door and I followed you in case you tried to leave. You did, and I ran in front of the door and told you that you did the same thing when you found out about Emma and you grabbed me by the shoulders and told me that if I didn't move you wouldn't come back and threw me to the ground. I dropped of Emma and pulled into a parking lot and began to cry. When you tried to call me, I ignored the calls so you traced the signal and found me. You pulled me out of the car and held me against it and we got into a disagreement. We started yelling at each other and I said something that made something in you snap and you slapped me across the face and stormed off. Kim and Ron came to comfort me and then I went back home with Emma and gave you another chance. A few months later, we had another disagreement but this one was really bad. You actually tried to kill me, you grabbed my wrist when I tried to get away and held me against the wall by my neck and I started to black out, that's when you let go and left. Kim, Ron and Mike tried to get me to stay awake but I couldn't When I came through, you came back and knocked out Kim and Mike and took me and Emma you locked me a closet and took Emma and then vice versa. That's when Emma woke me up." Shego said in tears the whole time. Drakken held her closer and whispered in her ear.**

"**I have no idea why you dreamed of that, I would rather die than do that to you. I love you too much to ever do that to you or Emma." That made Shego cry harder, after five minutes, she pulled herself together and went downstairs to make breakfast. As she was making it the phone rang. She answered it and it was same call from her dream. She hung up and looked at Drakken who was just sitting down.**

"**My dream is coming true. I'm a little scared to tell you what that call was for in case you forgot." Shego said biting her finger. Drakken walked up to her and looked at her for a second then without warning picked her up and spun her around. She held on to him for dear life as he spun her around. She bent her legs so she hit anything with them. He looked at her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back. Emma came in as they were kissing.**

"**What's going on?" She asked confused. Drakken and Shego broke their kiss and looked at their daughter. Shego came down to Emma's level and calmly took her in her arms and hugged her. "I'm confused, mommy. Why was daddy kissing you like that?" Shego laughed a little and looked at Emma.**

"**Sweetheart, you know how some of your friends have brothers and sisters?" Emma nodded. "Well, you are going to have a brother or sister. Mommy is going to have a baby.**

"**Is that baby going to take my place?" Emma asked a little scared. **

"**Of course not, you will always be our special little girl. It doesn't matter if I have one baby or three babies, I will always love you and so will daddy."**

"**That's right of course the baby will not take your place, but when the baby is born it will have to have a lot of attention… which come to think of it, you can help with." Emma's face gleamed in pride and she smiled a big smile. She was about to say something when Shego looked at the clock and it said 7:45.**

"**OMG you're going to be late come on." Shego said as she grabbed Emma's hand; kissed Drakken and ran to the car. She got Emma there just in time. She drove off back toward the house. When she got home, she stayed in the car, put her head back and closed her eyes. Drakken came out of the house and saw Shego in the car with her eyes closed. He immediately assumed the worst and ran over to the car. He opened the door and shook her slightly. She was so surprised her lit her hands without even thinking and hit Drakken on the arm. **

"**OMG Drakken, I'm so sorry. Drakken are you okay, I'm so sorry?" She kept saying again and again until Drakken interrupted her. **

"**Shego I'm fine, I'm fine. It wasn't a bad flame, but I do want to know what that was about." Shego let out an almost crying sigh. She tried to get out of the car but Drakken stopped her. "Did it have something to do with your dream?" She nodded. "Well, what was it. Was it from when you were in parking lot?" She nodded and tears slid down her face. Drakken took her out of the car and embraced her tightly.**

"**I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." She said through sobs. He brushed her hair with his hand and whispered that it was fine, there was no real damage done. She stopped crying and wiped away the tears. **

"**Look from what you told me about your dream, everything until this baby is born could set you off so I will do my best not to do anything from the dream." She wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. She thanked him over and over again. He just smiled and returned the embrace. They went into the house and decided to work on the nursery. They repainted it blue because the hospital told them they would be having a little boy. Drakken put the crib back up got out all the toys Emma used to play with and put them in the crib. At three, Shego went to get Emma and went grocery shopping. Emma tried to her get to buy a lot of candy but Shego wasn't giving in. Emma tried the puppy dog pout that Kim taught her but Shego was immune to it, so Emma just pouted. As they were walking around the store, Shego left something tighten in her stomach. It only lasted a few seconds so she shrugged it off. On the way home, she had the same feeling only this time it was really intense. She pulled off to the side of the road so she wouldn't crash if the feeling came back. **

"**Sweetheart, do you know daddy's cell phone number?" Emma nodded. Shego gave her the phone and told her to call daddy and tell him what was going on. As Emma was dialing, the pain came back and Shelia screamed this time. Emma was starting to cry but she wanted to be brave for her mom. **

"**Hi honey, where are you I thought you were only getting Emma then coming home?"**

"**Daddy, its Emma, something's wrong with mommy. She screaming in pain and holding her stomach. I'm scared daddy."**

"**Okay sweetheart calm down I need you to do something for me. I need to you to get out of the car, and tell me what you see. Do you see any buildings, houses, people, etc.?" Emma looked around and saw she wasn't that far away from the store.**

"**We're not that far away from Shoprite."**

"**Okay sweetheart, go back in the car and try to help mommy calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can."**

"**Okay daddy hurry." Emma said as she went back into the car and tried comfort her mom. She tried telling that it was okay, she tried giving her hand to hold, she tried to play music to calm her down but nothing worked. After ten minutes, Drew finally arrived at the car. He immediately came over to the car. The pain had just passed but another pain was coming. Emma was crying because she was scared for her mom and little brother. Drakken undid Shego's seatbelt; picked her up and brought her to his car. Emma followed and got in the back seat. Drakken drove to the hospital.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**W****hen they got to the hospital, Shego was taken into care immediately. Emma and Drakken stayed in the waiting room. Emma was shaking because she was crying so much. Drakken went over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took to her chin in his hand and asked what was wrong. **

"**What if something happens to mommy or the baby? She told me that there was a problem before she had me. What if I hurt mommy while I was inside her, then this all my fault?" Drakken just looked at her shocked.**

"**No it's not Emma don't think that. How can this be your fault, you did nothing wrong? Yes, there was one problem when mommy was pregnant with you, but nothing happened to her. This is not your fault." Emma still didn't look convinced. As he was about to try again the doctor came into the waiting room. Drakken stood up and went over to the doctor.**

"**She's been under a lot of stress and it was too much for her. I'm sorry but she lost the baby." The doctor said and walked away. Drakken stood there with a stunned look on his face was about to cry when he felt a little hand in his. He looked down to see Emma still crying and holding his hand. He bent down and picked her up. She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. He walked into Shego's room. He figured that she hadn't heard yet since she had a hopeful look on her face. He put Emma down and put the headphones for the TV on her head so she wouldn't hear. Drakken went over to Shego and sat on the bed. **

"**So what is it? Is everything okay?" Shego asked as she sat up and her face changed from hopeful to nervous. Drakken took one of her hands and told her that she lost the baby. She looked at him with her mouth open. She quickly shut it and an angry face came on. She slapped him across the face. "That's not funny; I can't believe you would even say something like that!" She tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist she tired with her other hand but he did the same thing. "Let me go!" She yelled at him but he didn't release her. **

"**Think Shego, why would I lie about something like this?" Drakken asked with her wrists still in his hands. Her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried again to get her hands free and succeeded that time. She sat still for a while, while tears poured down her face. She looked at Drakken, clenched her hands in fists, and started to punch him. He let her punch for a while then grabbed her arms and pulled her close. She unclenched her hands and dug her nails into the back on his shoulders and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Emma was watching the whole thing and heard everything. She turned away and looked out the window. **_**'I'll miss you baby brother.'**_** She said to herself. After an hour, Shego pulled herself together and called Emma over. She came over to the bed and climbed up. Shego held her in her arms and told her that she won't be having a little brother. **

"**I know, I heard daddy tell you." She said as she put her head down. "I'm sorry I made the baby not want to be born."**

"**Oh sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault. Remember when mommy was hurting in her stomach? Well, I was stressed about a bad dream and the stress made the baby hurt and that's how the baby died. It was in no way your fault." Emma was still upset but so were her parents. They went home and put Emma to bed and she fell asleep instantly. Drakken and Shego went into their room and Shelia fell on the bed and held her head. Drakken got dressed for bed and went over to her and tried to comfort her. He put a hand on her arm. "Please don't touch me. I don't want anyone touching me right now!" Drakken pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry, I'm just really upset right now. I just want to go to sleep and forget I was ever pregnant." **

"**Shego you know as well as I do, that's not how to deal with this," Drakken said as he got into bed. Shego turned away from him and got out of bed. She went over to Emma's room, knelt down, and kissed her goodnight on the forehead. She rubbed her head as if she was never going to wake up. Drakken came over and stood in the doorway. Shego looked up and went over to him. She stood in front of him and didn't say anything at first. After two minutes of just looking at him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He returned the embrace and they stayed like that for at least five minutes before Shego let go. She put her head down so he wouldn't see her tears. He noticed anyway, he's known her long enough to know when something is wrong. He made her head come up by putting his hand under her chin and gently pushed up. He saw that tears we not only running down her face but her face wasn't her usual shade of pale with a greenish tint but a beet red color. He hugged her again placing her head on his chest; he led her back to their room so they wouldn't wake Emma. He lifted her and placed her in the bed. She fell asleep instantly. **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

** W****hen Shego awoke the next morning, she found that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. She sprang up and ran to see if Emma was still here. She was indeed, still sleeping in her bed. She went downstairs to see Drakken sitting in the dining room with his head in his hands. She went over to see what was wrong. She sat on the chair next to his and rubbed his arm. He looked up and seemed a bit surprised to see her.**

** "I thought you would be sleeping the day away. Not to sound rude, but I was actually counting on that."**

** "Am I that terrible?" She asked jokingly. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He motioned her to come and sit on his lap. **

** "No of course not, I just have a lot to think about. It was nice to have a quiet house for the time being. I'm just a little depressed right now."**

** "You too, I just can't believe he's gone? We didn't even get to meet him… but that's the past. I just want to move on to the future like I always do. The past is too painful." As she finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door. She peered through the pep whole. "Ugh, speaking of the past…" She said as she opened the door revealing her brothers standing there. "Guys listen we really aren't in the mood for visitors today, we just want to be alone."**

** "Shego we're here to help you guys, we heard about the baby and all of us are so sorry about that." Hego said. Shego hugged her brothers in a group hug as she tried to stop herself from crying in front of her brothers, there was no way she was going to show them the weakness they always wanted to see. "Shego, it is okay to cry. We know that you're holding back."**

** "No way, am I going to give you guys that satisfaction of knowing that I can be weak. Anyway since when do you guys care about how I feel?" Shego asked while trying her hardest to be strong and sat down on the couch. Mego went over and said,**

** "We've always cared Shelia; you just never let us in to show you." She threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tight. **

** "Thanks guys, but like I said before we really aren't in the mood for company I'll call you guys tomorrow." Her brothers understood and told her that they were only a phone call away if she needed them and left. Shego let herself fall onto the couch and cried hard. She buried her head in the pillow on the couch. Drakken for the first time had no idea what to do or say to her. He went over to her and pulled her up and held her close to him. She wiped her tears away and went up to see if Emma was awake. She was still asleep and Shego went over to make sure she was still alive. She was breathing and Shego knelt down and rubbed Emma's head. She stirred a little before waking up and looking at her mother. "Hi honey, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." **

** "Mommy was yesterday a dream? I wish it was." **

** "Me too baby, but no I wasn't. I'm sorry sweetheart I know how much you wanted a little brother." Shego said in a shivering voice. Emma sat up and hugged her mom.**

** "It's not your fault. I still love you." Emma said in tired voice. Shego sniffed back some tears and hugged her daughter.**

** "I love you too, princess." Shego said she let go of her daughter and Emma slipped back into dream world. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her so she could sleep in peace. She went back downstairs and joined Drakken in the kitchen. He was looking out the window of the September afternoon. His face was red from crying and he wiped the rest of his tears. Shego came behind him and hugged him from behind. **

** "I wish there was something I could do for you." Drakken said as he turned to face his wife.**

** "Take me into the bedroom and I'll show you." Shego said in a sexy voice running her hands up his body. Drakken grabbed her hands and pushed them down to her sides and held them there. "What's wrong?"**

** "You're hurting and vulnerable and I'm not going to take advantage of you." **

** "Drakken, I'm a big girl and say when I'm being taken advantage of… right now is not one of those times." Shego said as he pulled her hands away, wrapped them around Drakken's neck and began to kiss him. He tried to pull away but he couldn't. He found himself kissing her back and picking up bridal style. Still kissing her, he brought her into the bedroom. As he placed her on the bed, he realized what was about to happen and broke the kiss and moved away from her. Shego sat up and said "Okay what gives? A few months ago you would have done anything to your hands on me, now you act as if you don't want to be anywhere near me. Is it something I did, did I make you mad… it's the baby isn't it?" Drakken didn't answer her; she crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He patted her hands. "I feel bad too but we can't stop life. We have to move on. We can always try again." Shego said as she rested her head on his shoulder. **

** "That's not the point Shego. The point is that we should wait a while before we decide to do this." **

** "(Sigh) fine, see you later." Shego said as she let go of him and got off the bed and walked out the bedroom door. Drakken followed her with a hurt expression of his face.**

** "Shego come on don't do this. Where are you going?"**

** "OUT, I'M GOING FOR A WALK. IF YOU TRY AND FOLLOW ME I WILL LEAVE YOU!" Shego said as she slammed the door. She slammed it so hard that it woke Emma up. She walked out of her room to see her dad looking at the door as if it would open and Shego would be standing there.**

** "Daddy? Where's mommy?" Emma asked in a sleepy voice.**

** "Mommy's a little mad at me right now, so she decided to take a walk. She'll be back in little bit. You want to help me make dinner?" Emma gave a slight nod and followed her dad into the kitchen. She pushed a chair over to the counter and climbed up on it. After Drakken opened the can of sauce he gave it to Emma to carefully pour it into the pot. After doing that two times, Drakken put it on the stove and turned it on. He filled a larger pot with water and put it on the stove as well. He brought Emma into the living room and asked her if she wanted to watch TV. She said yes and they watched it until it was time to put the macaroni in the water. Emma took the box and gently poured it in the boiling water with Drakken watching closely obviously. He brought her back into the living room and they watched TV until dinner. Dinner came and went and still on sign of Shelia. After he cleaned up from dinner he gave her a call. She didn't answer her cell phone. At twelve, he decided to go to bed and she would come home when she felt like it. He put Emma in her bed; he didn't expect her to go to sleep since she literally slept the day away, so he put the TV in her room on and kissed her goodnight. Then he himself went to sleep, he hoped that Shego would come back home soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

** T****he next morning, Shego still had not come back from her walk the night before. Drakken got up and tried to call her again, she still didn't answer. He decided to go look for her but he needed someone to watch Emma. He decided to do it the 'old fashioned' way… he put up a help sign on Kim Possible's website. Kim and Ron arrived minutes later thinking they were needed for a matter of life and death… they were half right. Drakken told them everything and they agreed to watch Emma while he went out to look for her. He traced the signal of the cell phone and found that she was only about five blocks from the house. He walked there to get her. He walked in the bar and found Shego on one of the tables sleeping. The bar was a 24-hour bar so people were coming in and out of it. He went over to Shelia and shook her to wake up. She woke up violently and looked at Drakken. She got up and walked right passed him out of the bar, she was clearly drunk. He grabbed her arm and pulled to the side outside. **

** "What the hell is wrong with you? I have been worried sick about you, do you have any idea what's going on I thought you weren't coming back."**

** "Okay, Drakken… you… need… to… chill. I'm fine and everything's fine." **

** "Oh, yeah definitely the little girl back at the house crying because she doesn't know where her mommy is perfectly fine."**

** "If we are going to continue this conversation, you need to stop yelling."**

** "If you were out drinking all night, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Drakken took a long deep breath and again looked at Shego, "Look let's just get you back to the house." He guided her back to the house and then to their room. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed. She climbed on top of him and began kissing him. "Are you sure, I mean right now I feel like this is really taking advantage of you?" Shego groaned and looked at him,**

** "You know now I finally realize why none of your plans to take over the world ever worked… you think way too much." She began kissing him again. He got up and went to tell Kim and Ron that they could leave and they left. He came back in and shut the door. He went back over to the bed and began kissing her again. After about three minutes they finally got down to 'business.' They didn't leave the room for the next hour. When the door of their room finally opened, Shego and Drakken were sleeping. The only reason the door opened was because Emma opened it. She shook her dad to wake him up.**

** "Daddy you promised that you would take me to get mommy her birthday present." She said in whisper so her mom wouldn't wake up or hear. He told her to go into the living room and he would be right there. He got out of bed and got dressed; he quietly went out of the room. He found Emma sitting on the couch patiently waiting for him. He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door with Emma and got in the car. They drove to a jewelry store and walked in. Emma ran to the necklaces and looked at them all. Drakken walked over to her and looked at them as well.**

** "What kind of necklace do you think mommy would want?"**

** "I think she wants something really shiny and sparkly, something to go with her ring. She always looks like she's looking for something to go with it. How about that necklace right there, the one with the heart and diamonds around it?" Drakken looked at the case and sure enough there was a necklace that matched Emma's description. He called over a salesman to take out the necklace. When he took it out, Emma looked it and Drakken. "Are we going to get it for mommy?" She asked very excited. **

** "You bet, princess." He looked at the sales man and said, "We'll take it." He took out his check book and got ready to write out a check. The price came to one thousand five hundred dollars. He wrote out a check and then sent Emma to look at rings and see if she can find one that looked like Shego's engagement ring. She ran over and Drakken looked at the necklaces for another one but this one was for Emma. He found one that matched her mom's and bought it. He took Emma and brought her back home. He wrapped the necklaces up before Shego woke up and hid it in a drawer. He decided to give it to her after dinner. For the entire day he acted as if he forgot it was her birthday. When dinner came, she was completely pissed and didn't talk to him during dinner. Half way through dinner, Emma rubbed Shego's arm to get her attention. When she looked up, she gave her a hand-made card for her birthday. She looked at the card and gave Emma a big hug.**

** "Thank you princess." She looked over at where Drakken was sitting and saw that he was gone. She looked down at her food and began to play with it with her fork. She was sitting with her chin resting on her hand when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "What's this?"**

** "What do you think it is? Did you really think I forgot my wife's birthday? Happy birthday honey." He said as he kissed her. She opened the present to find another box. She looked at him puzzled and he motioned her to open the box. She gasped and put her hand on her chest. He took it out of the box and walked behind her and put it on her. She turned around and kissed Drakken firmly. He returned the kiss gladly. "You shouldn't thank me; it was Emma who had the idea. I had no idea what to get you so Emma suggested that we get you something to go with your engagement ring." She bit her lip at the sound of the engagement ring; she hasn't been able to find it for the past week or so. "Oh that reminds me…" he said he pulled another box out of the pocket and gave it to Shego. She opened it and in the small box was her engagement ring. "Look around the diamond." She picked it up and looked at it. Around the diamond and some of it on the inside it read,**

_**'To my one and only love, Shego,' **_**she put her hand on her chest after reading it and some tears appeared in her eyes. He noticed this and looked at her with love in his eyes. He took the ring from her and took her wedding ring off her finger. He put the engagement ring on first then the wedding ring. She looked up at him and kissed him firmly again. He held her in his arms only to see that Emma was staring at them with awe in her eyes. He broke the kiss and pointed in Emma's direction. Just then, Drakken remembered the other necklace. He gave Emma the necklace and she hugged him with all her might.**

** "Consider this an early birthday present." Drakken said while putting the necklace on her. He then looked at Shego said, "Maybe we should move this moment to another room." She smiled with embarrassment. She led him to the bedroom and locked the door. She went over to him and swung her hands around his neck and pulled him close. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. They started kissing more firmly and eventually made their way to the bed. She broke the kiss and one thing lead to another, fill in the blanks. **


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

** S****hego sat up and stretched. She looked over and saw Drakken sleeping next to her. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. She heard a loud knock at the door. She stood up and put on her robe and answered the door. Standing there was Emma, Shego asked her what she needed and she told her that she needed to be tucked in. Shego smiled and followed her daughter back into her room. Emma got into her bed and Shego tucked her in. **

** "Did you have a nice birthday mommy?"**

** "Yes, sweetheart I did."**

** "Did you like your present?"**

** "Yes I did baby. I love it even more knowing that you helped daddy pick it out. Can you believe that daddy didn't know what to get me?" **

** "He just wanted to get you the perfect present, is it perfect?"**

** "Yes princess, it is. It is the most perfect gift I could ever ask for." She said running her finger over the necklace she received only a few hours ago. She kissed her daughter on her forehead and walked out of the room. She strolled to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of hot chocolate. She had this feeling that someone was watching her; she turned around and saw Drakken standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile across his face. "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" **

** "Sorry I could resist. How was your birthday?"**

** "Perfect, simply perfect, I can't believe how much you spent on this necklace."**

** "Don't worry about it. The ring cost more than the necklace."**

** "Now I feel bad. You spent so much money in only a few years." Shego smiled at the thought of 'Drakken the cheap skate' spending so much money on her. She knew that she was really lucky to have him in her life. She thought that now was the best time to tell him what she has been hiding. She gave this some thought being that telling him this could make him want to pack up his things and leave forever. "Um, I need to tell you something. Can you sit down?" Drakken sat down a little worried. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Okay, the other day I got a phone call," she hesitated a little then said, "It was from the police. They said that my dad had escaped. I called my brothers and told them and they said that they would feel better if they were here to make sure he doesn't come anywhere near us. I told them that I would talk this over with you first, they're expecting an answer by tonight." She lied she couldn't bring herself to tell him the real secret. Drakken thought about for a moment then told her that if she really wanted to, she could call her brothers and have them come to keep an eye on the place. "Oh thank you, thank you so much! I'm going to go call them right now."**

** "You should have them sooner." Said a voice behind that sent chills down their spines. They spun around to see Shego's father holding Emma in his arms. She was completely passed out.**

** "What did you do to her? Give me my daughter!" Drakken yelled charging toward him. Shego's father, Bill, he just threw Emma in his direction luckily he caught her. She seemed fine except that she had been drugged to she would sleep. Shelia had dressed in her 'Go uniform' she hit the button on her belt to alert the rest of Team Go. Within a matter of minutes, her brothers were there staring at their father face to face. Hego looked over and saw his niece knocked out and was filled with rage. He activated his super strength grabbed his father and threw him literally out the door. The police arrived shortly after and arrested Bill. Hego ran over to his niece to see if she was okay she was beginning to wake up. Drakken and Shego gave a big breath of relief. Emma looked up and saw that her parents were there and put her head back and breathed out. Shego gave her daughter a big hug after being relieved that she was okay. Since that if was pretty late, she picked her up and brought her into her room to get some sleep. When Shego came out, she found that Drakken had gone to bed. She took this time to talk to her brothers mostly Hego. **

** "Thank you so much for coming. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did."**

** "Well, sis, you handled it pretty calmly. I'm really surprised."**

** "Well, I knew that if I reacted the way Drakken did, he would have hurt her. I did what I did because I can't lose my only child. What I told Drakken about dad, I didn't even know that was true. I couldn't tell what I really need to." Shego didn't know that Drakken was standing in the doorway. **

** "What do you tell him? It can't be that bad."**

** "Well, you know how Drakken always wanted a boy? Well, that's one thing that I can't give him. I just found out that I can't have any more children. That's why I lost the last baby. The stupid comet powers are too much for a baby to handle. We're lucky that Emma survived the pregnancy and after birth. These stupid powers are what is keeping me from giving Drakken the one thing he wants the most! I'm really scared now, what happens if he finds out and… he… he wants someone that can give him what he wants?" Shego was crying now. Mego came up and took his sister in his arms.**

** "Do you really think that's all that Drakken cares about? He loves you for you; he doesn't care if you can't give him a son. What do you think this is England where you need a son more than anything? He loves you because you are kind, sweet, beautiful and can have any man you want that's why he married you, he doesn't want to lose for you for any reason." Shego knew he was right. Just then Drakken came into the room and tapped on Shego's shoulder she turned around to see Drakken looking at him with a hurt and angry look. He told her that they had to talk so they went into the bedroom and without meaning to, Drakken slammed the door. **

** "You couldn't tell me that to my face because you thought I would leave you? Have you completely lost your mind? Shego, I care more about you than having a son. If you can't give me that than so what, I will always love you no matter what." Shego looked at him and wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him she said,**

** "Oh Drakken you have no idea how happy that makes me… knowing that you'll never leave me." Drakken kissed her and said to her,**

** "I would rather die, than leave you my beautiful angel." **


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**Ten years later sorry for skipping so much but I couldn't think of anything to fill in the blanks of these years. Emma is now a junior in high school in case you lost count. **

** "E****mma let's go get up, I'm not playing games!" Shego yelled up to her daughter. "If you don't hurry you're going to miss the bus and I'm not driving you today. I have to be at work soon."**

** "Mom, settle down! I'm right here I'm almost ready I just need to eat breakfast and brush my teeth. JEEZ!"**

** "Excuse me young lady, since when do you think you can talk to me like that?" Shego asked as she grabbed her daughter's arm. Emma didn't answer she just shook her off and went to the table. Drakken snickered a little.**

** "Just like your mother, Emma." Shego went behind him and smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Ouch, Shego that hurt." She didn't answer, just kept making pancakes. She set a plate in front of Emma. Just then there was a knock at the door and a brunette boy stepped in. **

** "Hello Dr. and Mrs. Drakken, good morning."**

** "Good morning, Tom." Drakken said looking up from his paper. **

** "Why do you knock if you just walk right in anyway? From now on, just come in… we know it's you." Shego said.**

** "Yes ma'am." Tom said he was always a little scared of Shego. Just then Shego felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She fell to the ground in pain. **

** "MOM! DAD… MOM!" Emma yelled as her and Tom ran over to Shego. Drakken threw his paper down and went over to his wife. "MOM, MOM ARE YOU OKAY?" Shego hissed in pain.**

** "Yea, yea I'm okay no need to worry." Shego said grabbing the counter to pull her up. She held onto the counter so she wouldn't fall again. Drakken tried to help her but she pushed his hand away. "I don't need help, I never did." **

** "What about when you falling off the top of Bueno Nacho Headquarters, you needed help then?" Shego looked at him with an angry expression.**

** "Not that you were any help, I remember you being too concerned about your PREIOUS LITTLE TOWER, now leave me alone."**

** "Mom, Dad, stop fighting. Let's go Tom we're going to be late." Emma said grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him outside. Once they were far enough that Drakken and Shego couldn't see; Emma turned a corner dropped to the sidewalk and cried. "I hate it when they fight! What if their fighting gets to be too much and they can't take it anymore? I don't want them to get a divorce." Tom looked at her and took her in his arms as she cried. "I don't know what to do, Tom."**

** "I know your parents, they aren't going to get a divorce, let's go to school and you can get your mind off of this."**

** "You always know what to say to make me feel better, that's why you're my best friend." Emma said giving a peck on the cheek and started to walk past Tom. Tom grabbed her hand and stopped her. They looked at each other as Tom pulled her closer. Emma stopped herself from falling over by her hands on Tom's chest. He had his hands on her waist. Emma and Tom leaned in closer to each other. They were just about to kiss when they heard a horn coming toward them. They turned to see Drakken driving up to them. He stopped in front of them.**

** "What do you want dad?" Emma asked obviously annoyed. **

** "Emma come on, get in the car and I'll take you guys to school." Emma and Tom climbed in the car. Emma didn't talk to her father the whole ride. When they got to the school, she got out and didn't even say bye. She was so mad at her parents for fighting. After school, Emma and Tom walked back to Emma's house. They walked in on her dad holding her mom, close to tears and her mom crying her eyes out. **

** "Mom, what's wrong?" Emma all of a sudden got very concerned. **

** "Emma, sit down. You know how we told you that I couldn't have any more children?" Emma nodded. "Well, apparently the doctors made a mistake, basically what I'm trying say is… I'm pregnant." **

** "OMG this is amazing. I'm so happy for you Mrs. Drakken!" Tom said hearing the wonderful news.**

** "Hold on you two there's a problem though. With the problems from the comet, I still could lose the baby. So I can't have any stress what so ever, I can't use my plasma for the entire pregnancy, and I'm on bed rest until the baby is born, which totally sucks." Drakken patted Shego's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm calm, I'm fine, Drakken." He picked her up and carried her to their room. "I hate this part!"**

** "What, you don't like me carrying you?"**

** "No, that you can carry me but I can't show how much I love you." Shego said receiving a kiss from her husband.**

** "This little miracle here," Drakken began while rubbing her small stomach. "Is your way of showing me that you love me." Kissing her again, she smiled and began to fall asleep. He walked out and closed the door. "Emma I'm going to need you to help your mom in any way you can. Especially, after tomorrow I have to go out of town and won't be back for a few weeks. Can you do that for me?"**

** "Of course, dad, will you be back before the junior prom? It's in two months."**

** "Yes, I don't plan to gone for too long I just need you to help her in any way you can."**

** "No worries, Dr. D, I'll help Emma in any way I can with this." **

** "Good, thank you Tom. Emma remember what I said about your powers, no using them for evil, even on Mike" Drakken covered his mouth at what he had just said.**

** "Dad it's ok, Tom knows he came over unannounced while I was practicing and when I was done he clapped. He told me that it was so cool. Oh, before I forget, it is ok if Mike comes over and helps me if it gets to be too much."**

** "Yeah sure, as long as he doesn't help your mom get changed."**

** "That's not going to happen dad; I'll make sure of it." Drakken smiled and went off to the kitchen to make dinner. "Tom, are you having dinner with us?"**

** "Um, sure if I'm allowed."**

** "Would I be asking if you weren't allowed to?"**

** Haha good one Dr. D. Ow." Tom said as Emma elbowed him. "Emma can I talk to you for a second?"**

** "Sure, we're going to go do our homework before the weekend. Call us down for dinner." Emma said as they went off to her room. "I can't believe this… my dad's leaving."**

** "Emma I'm sure it's not what you think. I'm sure he just has some business thing to go to."**

** "Tom, how long have you known my parents? They don't go to business meetings; they don't even have a business anymore. Not since 15 years ago. Must I remind you… they are retired villains?" Emma said rubbed her temples. Tom went over to her and began massaging her head. She sat there deep in the massage. She turned to face him; he leaned into her to and kissed her. She was shocked and caught off guard. "What did you have to talk to me about?" She asked when she caught her breath. **

** "That… and I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom, with me, me and you together."**

** "Like a date?" Emma asked a little confused.**

** "If you want to put in black and white like that… sure a date, only if you want it to be."**

** "Well, yeah sure, and one more thing…" she kissed him on the lips firmly. "Next time, don't wait for me to turn around." He laughed and brought his arms to her waist and pulled her in close she giggled and brought her arms around his neck they were about to kiss again when they heard a painful scream come from Drakken and Shego's room.**

** "MOM! Mom what's wrong?"**

** "The baby, something's wrong with the baby. Go get your father."**

** "Tom stay here, mom, just squeeze his hand when the pain comes." Emma met her father on the stairs. He had heard the scream all the way downstairs and came rushing up. "Something's wrong with mom, she said something about the baby." Drakken ran upstairs and found Shego practically breaking Tom's hand. You could tell he was holding in screams. Drakken ran over and took Tom's place. Emma took him downstairs to put his hand in ice. **

** "Thank goodness she didn't pull out her plasma. If she did I would have lost this hand. I'm actually quite fond of this hand." Tom joked. Emma laughed as she filled a bowl with ice. "Besides," Tom said pulling Emma to him with his good hand. "I need this hand I can't do two things at once with only one hand." Emma put her hands around his neck and leaned into kiss him. As they were kissing Drakken came down stairs shouting Emma's name. She pushed Tom away from her and put his hand in the ice bowl. He howled with pain. He squeezed his eyes to stop the tears. Emma put her hand on his cheek and gave a quick kiss before Drakken ran into the kitchen. **

** "Emma I think there's something you should know." Emma's face turned worried and Tom grabbed her hand under the table. "Shego might lose the baby. We still have a chance though but we need you. You need to shot your mom with your plasma."**

** "But dad you said that if anyone gets shot with it they could die. I'm not taking that chance with mom." Drakken came over to Emma who was now crying. **

** "Listen I know you're scared, I'm scared too. We have to take this chance, your mom wants this baby so much, and it's the only way." Emma agreed to do it, Tom followed them closely behind. Emma had tears streaking down her face. They walked into the room; Drakken went over to Shego and kissed her forehead.**

** "Emma's going to do it, I'm not going to lose either of you."**

** "Glad he's so concerned about how I'm feeling about all this." Emma whispered to Tom. He kissed on top of the head when he was sure her parents weren't paying attention. **

** "Look me, it's going to be fine. You'll do fine; you're not going to kill them. I've seen you use your powers they are amazing you have control over them now. You can do this!" Emma looked over at her mother and went over to her. Shego took her daughter's hand and pulled her in for a hug. Emma cried into her mother's shoulder. **

** "Emma you're going to do fine. All you have to do is hit my stomach for fifteen seconds. It's very simple. I love you, princess." Emma wiped her eyes and pulled out her Go gloves, one black one pink. She slipped them on then climbed on the bed. She faced her mom and started to tear up. **

_**"Get a grip Emma, you can do this."**_** She told herself. She looked at her mom and she ignited her hands and waited for the go ahead. Shego nodded and took Drakken's hand and squeezed it. Emma looked at Tom and he nodded. She took a deep breath and pushed her plasma at her mom. Shego screamed in pain and tears came to Emma's eyes. She counted in her head.**

_**"1…2...3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15."**_** She put her hands out and waited for her mom to look at her. **


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**S****hego opened her eyes and looked at Emma. She put a hand on her belly. She felt the baby's heart beat. She put her arms out to her daughter. Emma jumped into her mother's embrace. **

** "I knew you could do it. I knew it, you did great, princess. You saved the baby." Emma was still crying but lightened up when she heard her mom say that. She jumped off the bed and ran to hug her father. Drakken picked her up ignoring the fact that she was fifteen years old. **

** "I'm so proud of you baby. I knew you had the strength." Drakken put her down. She went over to Tom. He put his arms out and Emma jumped into them. He gripped her with both hands completely forgetting his right hand was hurting. It was killing him but he didn't care. He twirled her around and they kissed each other forgetting that Shego and Drakken were right there. Tom put her down and then realized what they had just done. He stood there really scared at what was going to happen. Nothing happened; Shego sat there with her hand on her heart. Drakken stood there with a smile on his face. **

** "All we can say is it's about time." Shego and Drakken chimed in together. Just then there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer. When she opened it, she screamed with happiness. **

** "Auntie Kim!" She screamed giving her aunt a huge hug. **

** "Nice to you to Emma, where's your mom I need to talk to her about something." **

** "In her room, she's on bed rest until the baby is born." **

** "Well, Wade would beg to differ. Wade, show her the video of her mother robbing Smarty Mart." Emma looked at the video in disbelieve. **

** "That's can't be mom. Look this video was taken a few days ago, mom is showing now. Look at this woman no belly. Therefore, it can't be mom. I think Wade is losing his touch."**

** "Heard that, Emma."**

** "You were supposed to." Emma teased. "But really Auntie Kim that's not mom." Emma took Kate to Shego and Drakken's room. "See she's been sitting her for a while. There's no way she could have committed that crime."**

** "Crime, what crime?" Shego asked really confused. Kim showed her the video of a person that looked like her robbing Smarty Mart. She made a concerned face which turned into a widened face. "I know her; she's the one my mom gave up. That's my sister, Melody Go. Otherwise known as Melody Sting, I haven't seen her in ages."**

** "How do you remember her then?" Kim asked. "How come you never told me about her? I have the right to know."**

** "It didn't seem important when I found out we were sisters. I would have told you eventually." Shego said as she looked at the video. "I know where you can find her. She's living in Go City and lives in the apartments behind Go Tower. Let's go." **

** "NO, not you; you're on bed rest until this baby is born." Drakken said pushing her back onto the bed. "You're not going to risk the baby's life to see your sister." Shego gave out a groan and crossed her arms as she slumped back into the bed. She turned to Kim and asked her to tell Melody she says hi. Kim said she would as she got Ron on the phone.**

** "Ron get ready, we're going to Go City." Short pause for Ron talking. "For the last time, face it Hego is not going to put the Naco and the menu, get a life. I'll be over in five minutes. With that she ended the call and walked out of the room. Emma followed her aunt to the door, leaving Shego and Drakken alone. **

** "Mind telling me why the hell you were ready to jump at the idea of seeing Melody?" Drakken asked when he was sure Emma was out of hearing rage. **

** "I'm not going to stay in this bed forever. I haven't seen her in however long it's been, I want to see my sister." Shego said tries to get up but Drakken holds her down. She wants to ignite her hands but she knows it would hurt the baby, so just sits there and turns on the TV. When she turned it on, she saw the story about Melody. **

_**Flashback**_

**(Shego)- "Melody leave me alone! I'm not staying here and that's final."**

**(Melody)- "If you leave then so will I."**

**(Shego)- "Don't make me laugh; you don't have the guts to leave them."**

**(Melody)- "I have the same amount of guts as you do; if you leave then I am too."**

**(Shego)- "Melody you are fifteen, I am eighteen I can do whatever I want." Shego knelt down to her level. "You are still so young, don't make the mistake I did. I'm not saying rebel like me, but don't leave because you're angry with them for chasing me away. I have to go. Love you." She kissed her on her forehead.**

**(Melody)- "I'm going to miss you."**

**(Shego)- I'll miss you too, bye." Melody followed her sister to the door and when it shut she knew that she would probably not see her sister again. She made a vow that she would be like her and make sure that she was not forgotten. She packed up a few of her things and left the Go Tower only to look back at what she just met.**

_**End flashback**_

** This brought tears to Shego's eyes learning that her little sister the one that just moved into the Go Tower after being away for fifteen years, threw it all away just to be like her. She wiped them away and again began to think of what Kim and Ron could still do for Melody.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

** Kim and Ron arrived at in Go City about an hour after talking to Shego. They came to the apartment that Melody was staying in and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a tall woman with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes answered the door. She had a yellow and black jumpsuit on much like Shelia's but the one that she had didn't look like the ones from Team Go. **

** "How may I help you Miss Possible?" Melody asked completely opening the door. **

** "First of all how do you know my name and secondly yes, we are looking for a Melody Sting." Kim said a little shocked but not really that this stranger knew of her.**

** "Everyone knows of the former teen hero, emphases on the teen part, but my brothers also helped me a little I had to know of any family members that I never knew of if I wished to be part of that family. Answer to your second question, I am Melody Sting or I wish to go by now as my birth name Melody Go." She said sweetly.**

** "She doesn't look like an evil person." Ron whispered to Kim.**

** "I know but Shego didn't look like a former hero but she was, I think we should check this out." Kim whispered back. She looked at Melody and began to explain. Melody confessed to everything. She knew that she would probably be arrested, but her surprise, Kim and Ron let her go on one condition… she would have to come back with them and see Shego. Melody gladly accepted. They went back to Hawaii and the house. When they got there, Kim knocked on the door and Drakken came over and answered the door after prying himself away from Shego. He looked at Melody and immediately knew who she was. He told them to sit on the couch and he would go and get Shego. Melody was too nervous to sit so she stood as the couch. When Shego came in she almost fell over at the sight of Melody, she regained her strength extremely fast being that she ran over and hugged her sister. Melody returned the hug and a tear came to her eye. She had been dreaming of this reunion for a long time. When they broke away from their hug, Shego led Melody down the long hallway to her room so they could catch up. As they were walking, Emma came out of her room and saw Melody.**

** "Mom, who's this?" **

** "Emma this is another one of your aunts. This is your Aunt or Auntie whichever one she wants to be called Melody." Emma looked at Melody then gave her a small hug and looked at her mom.**

** "Are there any other relatives I don't know about mom?" Shego and Melody laughed at that.**

** "No princess, just this one." Shego said giving her sister a slight shove. **

** "Hey! I'm not that bad at least I didn't go to work for an evil genius." **

** "Don't make me laugh; you think Drakken is a genius? Oh, Melody where did those people go wrong that raised you? Come on, we have so much to talk about." Emma went back into her room after going to the bathroom and told Tom what had happened. **

** "Okay, Em. I have to say this; your family is so cool. You have relatives popping out of nowhere." Emma looked at him and gave him a slight smile before kissing him on the cheek. "Not to mention you have the coolest parents in the world. How many people can say they know exactly what happened when the world was saved from the Lorwordian invasion other than your parents, your aunt and uncle? I would give anything to know about that. I mean now everyone knows everything because we learn about every day in history. Can you believe that it was been fifteen years since your parents were named heroes?" Tom asked as he searched his history book for two pictures taken by building security cameras and the award ceremony. He flipped through the book and stopped at the page with the three pictures. One of Drakken commanding his plants to attack, one of Shego using her glow to claw through Warmonga's flying surf board thing and one of Shego and Drakken held close together by Drakken's vine. He smiled at the pictures Emma came over to see what he was looking at.**

** "Oh, come on! Every time you look at these pictures you get that special sparkle in your eye. What are you like crushing on my mom or something?"**

** "Ha-ha very funny and no. I was just thinking of what special thing came out of that day." He said as he leaned over to kiss Emma. She happily returned it she even put her hand on his cheek. He deepened the kiss and she smiled within it. He was about to put his arms around her when there was a knock at the door. They pulled away from each other and Emma opened the door. **

** "Oh, hi Aunt Melody, what can I do for you?" **

** "I need your help with something. May I come in?"**

** "Of course, please come in." she gestured for her to walk in. she hinted for Tom to put the history book away, but Melody caught him before he could. She leapt in front of him and grabbed the book. Tom sat there and looked at Emma. She gave him a **_**'great'**_** look. She looked at Melody.**

** "So it is true. My sister is good again?" She asked giving them a concerned look. Emma told her that it would seem that way, but she wasn't completely sure. Just then Drakken called Emma down. Emma happily went downstairs to get away from the weirdness. Drakken told her that he wasn't going to leave on the trip until the baby was born. She was really excited about that. She went up to see her mom, she was wide awake still a little in pain from the process to save the baby. She felt someone in the doorway and turned her head to look at the door. **

** "Hi princess, are you okay? You look sad, come here." Shego said as she tried to sit up and gestured her daughter to come over. Emma began to walk over than remembered her baby brother growing inside her mother and stopped. "What's wrong?"**

** "I don't want to hurt the baby and have to hurt you again." Emma said faintly. Shego closed her eyes as she sighed and got up from the bed. "Mom, no, the doctor said you have to stay in bed for the next couple of months. Mom, please go back into bed, I don't want to have to zap you and the baby again." She cried as tears began to fall down her face. Shego went over to her and pulled her daughter into a hug.**

** "If you won't come to me, then I'll come to you. Sweetheart, I honestly don't know why you are so afraid to come near me. Please explain that to me." Shego said as she tried to calm her daughter. Emma stopped crying and looked at her mother. **

** "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I love you mom and I don't want to lose you or my brother."**

** "You sound like your father that's not always a good thing." Shego joked then got more serious. "Listen to me, there is nothing you can do that can hurt me or the baby." **

** "Mom, you got really hurt when I had to speed up the baby's heart." Shego looked her daughter straight in the eye.**

** "Emma sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you do that to save the baby. I love you honey." Emma and Shego shared a big hug. Melody told Shego that it was nice to have her sister back and she would come back soon. **


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**Two months later**

**T****he doctor had told Shego that she could walk around now so she took full advantage of that. Starting with, helping her daughter get ready for her junior prom. They went to the mall and got a huge, long, silly prom dress. It was pink the same color as her glow and got pink gloves to match the dress. Shego had the gloves specially made in case she had to use her powers. They stood in Emma's room and Shego was zipping up the dress as Emma was slipping on her gloves. Shego grabbed her daughter's shoulders and looked at her in the mirror.**

** "You look beautiful princess. Now, you look like a real princess." Shego said almost in tears.**

** "Mom, please don't be weird. I'm missing a few things that would make me a princess. One of them being, being born into a royal family." Emma and Shego laughed at that and Shego pulled out a few boxes from her bag. "What are these?"**

** "Well, I was going to wait until your birthday but I think you could use them now." Emma opened one of the boxes, reveling a long gold pendent. She slipped it over head trying not to mess up her professionally curled hair. She opened another one which held bracelets that matched the pendent one for each wrist. She slipped them on her wrists. She opened the last one and looked at the pure gold earring with pink tints in them. She put them on and gave her mom a huge hug. **

** "Thank you mom, thank you so much." Shego returned the hug and looked at her daughter. **

** "Anything for you baby." Just then they heard Tom's voice coming up the stairs. Emma shut her door quietly. She turned to her mom who resumed helping her with her make-up. When Tom got to the door, he stopped in front of it and sat on the bench to wait for her. When Emma finally opened the door, Tom stood up instantly and looked at her. He tried really hard not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Emma smiled and went over and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss happily. They didn't even notice Shego slip away from them to go downstairs. She got downstairs and slumped into a chair and put her head in her hands. Drakken walked through to go upstairs and stopped when he saw Shego. **

"**Are you okay, honey?" She looked up at him and nodded. She lied big time! She was far from okay; she had gotten a letter from her father warning her to put extra security around Emma. She thought about the letter, and decided that he was just bluffing and ignored it. Now that she was going out for the night, she thought about it again. She almost wanted to tell her not to go, but she knew how much this meant to Emma so she asked her brothers to keep an eye on her but not to let her see them. They greatly agreed to keep an eye on their niece. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Drakken coming downstairs. She looked up and Drakken looked terrible. **

** "Whoa, what happened to you? You look terrible like you've seen a ghost." Shego said walking towards him. He held his head with one hand.**

** "Worse, I saw my little girl look like a woman. She's growing up so fast." Drakken said as he held back the tears.**

** "Drakken it's just the junior prom, if you're getting this worked up about this, how are you going to react when she gets married? (**_**Whispers) "**_**To Tom no doubt too." Drakken laughed at that then looked up towards the stairs before turning around to kiss Shego. After he broke the kiss, Shego looked at him and said that it was random. He just laughed and kissed her cheek. Shego was about to head upstairs when she saw Emma coming down. **

** "Daddy, how do I look?" Emma asked Drakken with a huge smile.**

** "I think we have a problem… I might have to stop having you help me with the car. I can't have anything happen to that pretty little face. You look great princess. I love you." Drakken said as he pulled his daughter into a hug. He looked over at Tom who was quietly standing there patiently waited for them to finish. He walked over to Tom. "Listen you; I trust you with my most precious gift. If you do anything to hurt her, I am very close to Mr. Possible again and I can have you on a deep space probe… black hole deep that is like that." With that he snapped his fingers.**

** "Dad, stop. You know you won't do it. You didn't even have the guts to fire Mom when she was your employee. Come on Tom we have to go." With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. She stopped when she saw a limo outside. She turned to Tom,**

** "You got a limo for tonight?"**

** "Why wouldn't I? This is the prom and the most special night and I am with the most special girl." He pulled her into a kiss. They climbed into the limo and went off to the prom.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

** A****t the prom, Tom and Emma were having a great time then disaster struck. Out of nowhere, Emma was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. She immediately shot him with her plasma. When she turned around with plasma still lit, she was staring into the eyes of her grandfather. The same one that had tried to kidnap her 10 years earlier, she knew who he was and why she didn't see him at all.**

** "Tom, call my dad but don't let my mom know that he's here." Emma called over her shoulders as she ran after her grandfather. "Hold it right there, grand-father. What the hell are you doing here? Why are you trying to ruin my prom?" Tom was spying on her the whole time.**

** "Come on little Emma, come with me and I save you from your evil mother." Tom walked in then and stood in front of Emma.**

** "You lay one hand on her and you will have to answer to me!" Emma was surprised at how confident Tom was.**

** "Tom what are you doing? He has similar powers to my family." She whispered. Drakken shot through the door clearly enraged.**

** "Bill back away from my daughter!" A vine shot out of his neck and aimed itself toward Bill. It wrapped itself around Bill and slowly squeezed him. Drakken walked toward him. "Last chance… leave my family alone!" There was a blast of green plasma. Drakken along with Emma and Tom turned around to see Shego with hands blazing standing in doorway and took his vine back. "Shego, what are you doing here?" Shego walked right passed him and didn't answer the question.**

** "No last chance, dad I warned you! You're dead, I will kill you myself!" **

** "Shego relax, I know you, you can't kill anyone."**

** "Watch me!" She shot three hard plasma balls at him. He fell to the ground with a thump; Shego went over and felt his neck… no pulse. "Bastard!" She kicked him and turned toward her family. They were all stunned. Emma kept looking from her mother to her grandfather. Tom slowly walked over and touched her arm since she hadn't put out her plasma yet. She flinched and pulled away. Tom went in front of her and saw that she was crying.**

** "Emma, look at me. Don't look at him look at me. It's okay, it's okay." Emma fell into his arms hugging him and crying her eyes out. **

** "No it's not Tom, you don't get it… my mom's going to jail!" **

** "Emma it was self-defense. She's fine." Emma let go of Tom and kept wiping her eyes and motioning toward Shego said**

** "Oh yeah my mom the famous villainess Shego is going to get off easy. Tom she's famous for a reason! Pay attention the famous VILLIANESS Shego! She would fight my aunt on regular basis, she would steal all the time, she helped my dad try to take over the world, and now she murdered someone!"**

** "Enough Emma, your mother did for you and I'm not busting her. Ron, take Bill and bring him to the GJ jet. Shego I need to speak to you." They walked out of the room and into a bathroom even though the prom was rescheduled for the next week. "Look I know that you protected Emma and that is recognized, but did you have to kill him? GJ is going to be all over my butt now, I won't be able to cover for you as long as I could, I will do my best but no promises." **

** "Kimmie, listen to me. I just lost it; I wasn't going to let my dad get away with anything. If I didn't kill him, Drakken would have. If you need to bust me fine, but at least wait until the baby's born. I'm not having it in jail." Kim agreed to inform GJ that she was pregnant and that she refuses to have the baby in jail. Shelia was little scared about her telling them that but if it kept her out of jail, she was all for it. "Thanks Kim. I owe you big time." Kim looked at Shego and said welcome to her. She stole a glance at Emma and saw that she was close to tears in Tom's arms. She whispered to Shego and pointed to Emma. Shego went over and took Emma in her arms. Emma pulled away and just looked at her. She couldn't even speak to her. **

** "Emma please, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." Emma just looked at her mother with tears streaking down her face. Tom put his arms around her and she leaned against him just to get a little further away from Shego. "Emma, sweetheart, talk to me. You have to understand why I did what I did." Emma got up then and walked out of the room. Tom quickly followed her and grabbed her from behind she almost blasted him.**

** "Shh, Emma it's okay it's just me." Tom said as he hugged her. She turned so she could face him and fell into his embrace. He took a strong hold on her and made she wouldn't fall to the floor in case she went unconscious. She began to cry loudly and began to hit him on his back. He stood there and let her get her hurt and anger out. She stopped and put her arms around him and hugged him. "Emma it's okay it's okay. I know that you're hurting do whatever you feel like you need to do. It doesn't matter, I can handle it." Emma pulled back at bit and looked him in the eye. She leaned up and kissed him firmly. She moved her arms to around his neck and he moved his arms to her back and pulled her closer. He moved his lips from her lips to her neck. She tilted her neck to give him better excess. She smiled at how good it felt to have his lips on her neck. After recovering from the shock, she pulled back slightly. Tom realized what he had done and apologized. **

** "Don't be sorry. I just thought we shouldn't do this in the middle of the school's gym and move to a different room." She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Like say a room in my house, most likely my room." He stood there shocked at what he had just heard. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the limo so they could go back to her house.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

** When the limo stopped in front of her house, they got out and went inside. She told Tom to wait downstairs while she changed out of her dress. He sat on the couch on thought about what might happen tonight.**

_**"Is she really thinking about this? I mean I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, but I was thinking like five years from now at the least not our junior prom."**_** He thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Emma coming down in a silky bathrobe and sitting on his lap. She gently threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He pushed her back a bit when he felt her leaning forward. "Emma, are you sure this is what you want to do? I had no intention of doing this any time soon."**

** "Yes, I'm sure I need some happiness in my life. Let's go upstairs." She hopped off him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up stairs. When they arrived, she shut and locked the door. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto of him and sat down just below his waist. "Tom, are you okay? You're sweating like crazy."**

** "Of course I am, we are about to take a very serious step we just staring going out." Emma smiled and pulled his jacket off of him with him barely noticing. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her. She gave him a questioning look and he rolled her over and pinned her wrists down while he kissed her neck. She quietly moaned and closed her eyes. She felt the ties on her bathrobe loosen and stopped him.**

** "Not yet, you first then me." She sat up slightly and pulled his shirt completely off. He undid the button on his pants and looked at her. She smiled at him and grabbed his pants by the hem and pulled them down his legs. He kicked them off and lay onto of her and kissed her forcefully. She returned the kiss greatly on reached underneath them and undid the ties of her bathrobe. Tom felt this and lifted himself to see what she was doing. She took a hold of his wrists and put his hands on the opening and made his hands grasp it. He felt the sweat run down his forehead. He slowly opened the robe and looked at her eyes he didn't want to look at her below the neck being that she was naked under the robe. She smiled at him while she reached down on and grabbed the hem of his boxers. She pulled them down and he kicked them off. He lowered himself onto her and she moaned a bit. She held her breath and tried to relax. She looked at him and he gave her a look.**

** "Are you okay?" He asked concerned about her. **

** "Yea yes, I'm fine I'm just nervous."**

** "We can stop if you want to."**

** "No please, just get to it." He did as he was told but still wasn't convinced that she was okay. She shouted as he lay in bed with her. She slowly closed her eyes and let out a gasp as he left her then rejoined her. She moaned loudly. They had a wonderful time together that night. One night, a few months later, Tom and Emma were home alone together watching TV. Drakken and Shego went out on a little "date" together, which they rarely do. After a while, Emma and Tom drifted off to sleep. Drakken came home because Shego had gone into labor during dinner. He came home to get Emma and Tom. As Drakken came in he looked on the couch and found Emma in Tom's arms. They appeared to be asleep. Drakken went over to her and gently shook her to wake her up.**

** "Emma, princess, wake up." She woke up and looked at him. She smiled at him and said hi to her father. "Emma, sweetheart, we have to go to the hospital. Your mom went into labor." That caught Emma's attention; she sprung up and followed her father to the car. "Come on Tom, we'll need you." Tom didn't know why but he just climbed into the car. He was silent through the car ride. Emma was really nervous and occasionally looked over at Drakken.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

** Arriving at the hospital, Emma ran right in to look for her mother. Drakken directed her toward Shego's room. When they got to the room, they were greeted by a scream coming from Shego. Drakken went over to her and took her hand. She squeezed it with what felt like all her might. It hurt so much but, Drakken didn't even wince. He knew how to treat Shego from how she acted during the labor with Emma. Within twenty minutes, Drakken was telling Tom to take Emma out into the waiting room. He happily took her into the waiting room. They waited there for about half an hour. Emma was impatient she felt as if at any minute she would be called in to start the baby's heart… again. **

** Back in the delivery room, Shego was screaming at Drakken and crying.**

** "Come on Shego, you can do it, you did it once before. You can do this ready one, two, three… push." Drakken encouraged as he sat behind her for support. Shego did as she was told. She screamed with pain and took Drakken's shirt and pulled him down to her.**

** "When, this is over I swear, you touch me again and I'll kill you." Shego said in pain. She cried with one last push and suddenly the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby boy. Shego cried as she leaned back into Drakken. Drakken put his arm around her neck from behind and squeezed her gently as he kissed her head. He watched as the nurses washed off the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. One nurse brought over the little bundle and handed him to Shego. She wiped tears from her eyes as she held the baby close to her. She looked up at Drakken. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said." **

** "It's fine. I know that you didn't mean it. I'm going to go get Emma so she can meet her new baby brother." He smiled down at her and she smiled back at her. He went into the waiting room to get Emma. She came running up to him. Before she could ask a single question, he said, "Your mother is fine, the labor was hard but she did great. I was wondering if you would want to come met your baby brother." She smiled and tears appeared in her eyes as she followed her father into the delivery room. She motioned for Tom to follow. He got up and followed her into the room.**

** Shego looked up and saw her daughter enter the room. She smiled and motioned with her head for Emma to come over. She walked over to her mom and looked at her baby brother. Without warning, Shego placed the baby in Emma's arms. She looked at her baby brother and the tears fell from her eyes. She went over to Tom and showed him the edition to Drakken family. **

** "Better grow up soon little one; you have a huge shadow to grow out of. Mom and dad are not going to go easy on you." Emma joked. Drakken giggled a little. Emma looked at him then placed the small child in his arms. He looked at his son and walked over to his wife. "Mom, dad, we still have to name him." **

** "We already have a name."**

** "He's going to be named after his mom's best friend. His name is going to be Christopher M. Drakken."**

** "What does the "M" stand for?" Tom asked.**

** "It stands for Michael, my best friend's name." Shego explained. Tom smiled and looked at the baby in Drakken's arms. "Would you like to hold him, Tom?"**

** "I don't think that's such a good idea."**

** "Tom, you don't have to be so scared. Here take him." Drakken said placing Chris in his arms. Tom looked down at the small child he was now holding in his arms. It seemed as if the child smiled at him. He smiled at Chris. Emma walked over and kissed Tom. **

** "Just think maybe one day we can have a child of our own." She whispered to him. "Hopefully, not anytime soon due to… past activities." They laughed silently at that and blushed. **

** After three days the family was cleared to go home. As they did for Emma family and friends flew to Hawaii to celebrate the birth of baby Christopher. Everyone told Emma how she was growing into a beautiful young woman. From that day on, Emma swore to protect her brother from any harm that came his way. She loved the fact that she was now a big sister. For the rest of year and her senior year, she always protected him from any kind of danger. Even after she left after marrying Tom to start a family and go to college, she kept her promise to her little brother. It turns out that he did not have Shego's powers so he didn't have to worry about training. Shego and Drakken's marriage was stronger than ever and they continue to see family more than just on holidays and special occasions. Everyone is happy and well. They have one last thing to do… go to Kim and Ron's wedding. That's next stay tuned.**


End file.
